Deal With The Devil
by Knight-Bishop
Summary: Kurumu Loved Tsukune. The Only Thing She Wanted Was For Him To Love Her. What Happens When A Strange Man Comes Offering Her Just That. She Accepts The Deal. But Every Deal Has A Price...And This One Comes With An Evil Dark Price
1. Her Desires & His Deal

Chapter one

Her name is Kurumu Kurono. She is a succubus and a student at Youkai Academy. And she _loves_ Tsukune Aono. She knows that he is her Mate of Fate the one she is destined to spend my life with. She would make him mine in a heart beat if only…

"Good Morning, Tsukune!" A cute pink-haired girl dressed in the uniform of the school called out to the dark haired boy ahead of her. He turned around and waved "good morning to you too Moka-san." He said with a smile on his face. Moka walked over to him and gazed at him with her bright green eyes. "Is there something that Moka-san needs?" Tsukune asked in a polite tone. Moka turned her face to the ground as she spoke quietly "well…you see I woke up late this morning and was not able to get breakfast. So I was wondering if Tsukune would let me-" "STOP IT!" Yelled out a very large breasted girl who had short blue hair, as she crashed into Moka, who had been just inches away from Tsukune's neck. "You were about to suck Tsukune's blood again, weren't you?"

That was Kurumu Kurono protecting HER Tsukune from the blood sucking attack of that vampire. However, before she would let Moka answer; She jumped onto Tsukune, his head going in between her breasts as she gave him her school renowned hug "I won't let her suck your blood, Tsukune." She said in a happy voice. "Kurumu-chan, could you possibly get off…" Tsukune pleaded, as he was very slowly being suffocated with the pressure of the breasts crushing him. To answer his request, a basin dropped out of nowhere on her head.

"Take that, you big-breasted woman! " A dark-haired twelve year old said. She was dressed in witch's attire, her wand raised, before she herself latched onto Tsukune.

"Jealous that I can get Tsukune with my sex appeal, while you have nothing in that department, Yukari-chan?" Kurumu said, making it a point by jabbing at Yukari's chest as she did when Kurumu needed to remind her that she was still a child and that she did not have the necessary 'wants' a man desired in a women.

"Tsukune…" a new, soft voice said behind Tsukune, as a girl with short purple hair dressed in striped long sleeves and a skirt dropped out from a tree with a lollipop in mouth.

"Mizore-chan…" Tsukune replied, before Kurumu knew it she was on Tsukune's arm. However, he managed to pull away from her, and went back over to Moka, she smiled as if nothing had happend, and the entire group headed to class. With Yukari and Kurumu still debating on what kind of girl Tsukune would. Of course, a few straggling guys shot Tsukune nasty looks because once again He had received the Attention from the cutest and sexiest girls of the Academy.

As all the students headed into the school no one bothered to look up and see the figure who had observed the scene below from the roof. "Hmmmm Kurono Kurumu; so your wish is to be with Tsukune. But what price are you willing to pay for it." A second later the figure vanished as if he was never there.

In class Nekome-sensei was her usual self perky and strange. "Good morning class, today in class we will be working in pairs on a project so everyone team up get started." She began explaining what the project was while everyone partnered up. Kurumu saw this as her chance to work with Tsukune. Kurumu immediately hopped over to his desk and latched onto Tsukune's arm, pressing her well-endowed chest against him. "Tsukune, why don't you work with me?" Tsukune tried to find the words to answer. "Um, Kurumu-chan…I" "…your grades are even lower than Tsukune's!" Yukari finished for him. "If he worked with you on this he would fail!"

Kurumu eyebrow twitched at this unpleasant reminder as Yukari went on. "Tsukune-kun you should work with me desu. I am the Number one genius at this school." Then from under a desk Mizore appeared "Why does Tsukune not work with me?" she said in her quiet voice as she got up from under the desk. A fight between them would have ensured if Tsukune had not stated "I'm sorry but I already agreed to work with Moka-san." He said in apologetic tone as he bowed and went over to Moka's desk. After that Yukari and Mizore dispersed to find partners but Kurumu stood there for a second in her thoughts _"Why…why does he always choose her over me? What does she have that I do not have? What is wrong with me Tsukune…why will you never acknowledge me?"_ Kurumu was forced to be partners with another boy who spent the entire time drooling over her chest with a perverted look. Although she did not concentrate that much her mind was else where…imagining a life with Tsukune.

The rest of the day turned out to be usual. The five of use arguing over Tsukune and trying to gain his affection but they received the same reaction as they always did…a blush a laugh and complete change of topic. They concluded our meeting of the newspaper club after school and went our separate ways towards our dorm rooms. Kurumu walked once again alone to her dorm room. The boy admires had gone off to study and do other things. She watched as a few student couples walked past her."I wish I was walking with Tsukune" She murmured to herself. She had dreamed many times at night of Tsukune and her together lying in the same bed and making sweet wonderful love. "if only I could get him…if only I could make him mine…if only-" Then a voice interrupted her "If only those other girls where not in the way. And if only you and Tsukune could be the happy couple you want to be."

Kurumu turned around to see an unknown figure. It was a man probably around the age of seventeen. He was a tall thin Caucasian male with dark hair that looked like it had never met a comb. He was not dressed in school uniform but all black. A black collared button down shirt, black pants and black shoes.

He started walking towards her. "Ms. Kurono Kurumu, the succubus and temptress of Youkai Academy." He said in a humbled voice. "It is truly an honor to meet you." Kurumu dropped into a battle stance and claw like nails grew from her fingers. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded. The man stopped and held up hands in a gesture of surrender. "Peace please, I am not here to do battle. I am here to make your wish come true." He said this with a smile. Kurumu lowered her hands and let the nails draw back into her fingers. The man may have been smiling but there was something unsettling about it, it sent a chill down her spine. Kurumu stared at him "Who are you? And what do you mean by my wish?"

The man gave a bow as he introduced himself. "I am Ren Takamine, and I mean your wish to be with Mr. Aono Tsukune." She narrowed her eyes and frowned. "What could you possibly know about that?" He started walking slowly towards Kurumu again. "I know that you long for him to accept your feelings. How you dream at night of him holding you close and whispering in your ear that he loves you. How you hope that the two of you can have a future together." Ren was only two feet from her when he stopped. He was still wearing that smile on his face.

Kurumu stood there rock solid. Ren whatever he was had just described every one of her dreams, her hopes, and her fantasy's. "What are you…how do you know all of this?" She stammered at him. He sighed at this question. "Alas my dear Kurumu I can not tell you the name of my breed however I can tell you that my kind has a few abilities… and one of those abilities to sense other people's desires and make them come true." Kurumu continued to stare at him. He spread his arms wide. "Ms Kurumu I am your guardian…Angle per say. Here to grant your desire.

Kurumu could not believe what she was hearing. _"This guy…Ren is offering to give me Tsukune?"_ However she was still skeptical "How do I know this is not just a trick or something…you could just be lying." He did not answer instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He snapped his finger and small flame hovered over his thumb as he lit the cigarette. "I have no reason to lie, nor do you have anything I could gain if I was." He stuck the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled. Half of Kurumu wanted to accept his offer but the other half felt something…something dark in that man. "Alright then…why do you want to help me?" She asked causally.

He dropped the cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his shoe. "I have seen you and I know that you love Tsukune more then any other girl in that group of yours. I bet you would destroy an army of Man-eating plants to get to him."

Kurumus heart was racing "_He is right I would do that…maybe I should take his offer."_ "Ok suppose I did accept your offer, you are saying that Tsukune would me boyfriend." She asked in an interested tone. He showed no surprise at this question. "No he will not be your boyfriend. He will be your mate of fate. He will be yours mentally, physically, sexually. His mind, body, soul…lock stock and barrel. He will be all yours."

Kurumus mind was filling with fantasies of what of he said. Ren smiled. "And every little idea that is being conceived in your mind will no longer be a fantasy but reality." When she could stand it no longer Kurumu ran over and grabbed Ren by his shirt. "Enough. I accept your deal. I want it all." Ren gave a kind smile and took her hands and pulled them from his shirt. Kurumu instantly pulled back. _"His touch…it's as cold as death. Like there is not a beat of life in his body."_ She thought. But to her it no longer mattered. "Come on make my desires come true." Kurumu said impatiently. Ren held up his left index finger.

"Oh there is just one more thing my dear." Seemingly out of no where he pulled out a paper with writing on it and pen. "I just need you to sign this little contract. It just states that gives me permission to remove all obstacles that would stand in the way of your relationship and this is what you wa-" Before he could finish Kurumu had snatched the paper and pen. "Where should I sign?" She asked.

Ren gave a small laugh. "Right by the X would be fine." Kurumu signed her full name. _Kurumu Succubi Kurono. _The second she had finished Ren took the paper and pen from her. He put the pen in his pocket and read the paper over.

When he had finished he folded the paper and put it away. "Everything seems to be in order." He smiled and held out his hand. Kurumu reached out and shook it. Suddenly a cold sensation swept through her arm and traveled through the rest of her body. Kurumu tried to break free of Ren but his grip was strong. Ren started laughing as the cold had completely filled Kurumu. She started to black out. But before she did; she thought she heard Ren say. "I hope it's worth it." Then darkness consumed Kurumu.

(+whoa who is this guy? Whats going to happen? If you have any ideas for the next chapter please don't hesitate to write them in the review or email them to me. Yours truly Knight Bishop+)


	2. New Life

Chapter Two

Kurumus eyes twitched open. "Where…where am I, what happened?" She thought groggily. Kurumu lifted her head up a bit to see a plush blanket. As she laid her head back down she felt a pillow. "I'm in my room. That means that I dreamed about Ren, the deal, everything." Kurumu sighed then turned over to her right to see that there was another guy in the bed with her. Kurumu screamed and jumped out of the bed the blanket and sheet flung away. At this point she realized that she was not wearing any clothes. Kurumu covered herself with her left hand and used the other to point at the unknown figure in her bed. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled. The man sat up quickly and gave a confused look at Kurumu. "Kurumu…what's wrong?" For a moment Kurumu thought her heart had stopped.

"Tsukune…?" She asked with a nervous voice. He continued to stare at her. "Who else would be sleeping with you?" He said with a small laugh. Now that Kurumu stared closer at him she realized that it was Tsukune only older. His face was the same only a little thinner, he appeared to have grown taller and gained some muscles. Also he had a tinge of grey in his hair. But the most important thing to Kurumu was that he too was naked in the bed. "But…how did this?" Kurumu stammered.

She began looking around the room. It was not her school dorm room. It was much larger. It was filled with furniture. There was 62 inch flat screen TV in front of the bed and big bathroom on the far end side. Just to name a few things. Kurumu ran over to a full view mirror that stood in a corner. When she saw the image that staring back at her she nearly fainted. Kurumu too had grown older. Her once short hair was now long and flowing. She had grown a few inches taller and had gained a little weight. But not in a bad way; the bit of weight gave bit curve to her already sexy body and the extra weight had evened it out fairly. And her breasts…her breasts must have gone up at least two cup sizes because they were as large as her mothers.

While she had been examining her new body Tsukune had crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kurumu face turned a deep crimson red. "Whats wrong with me. This is a dream come true yet I can not focus." She thought quickly. But Tsukune did not make it better when he ran his hand up along her chest as he kissed her neck. Kurumu pushed him away her face blushing deeply. Tsukune stared at her with a worried face. "Kurumu…it's not like you to push me away. Are you alright?" Kurumu closed her eyes "this is just a dream…just a dre-" she was interrupted when she felt herself being lift off the ground.

She opened her eyes to see that Tsukune was carrying her bridal style back to the bed. "Tsukune whats going on I-" She was once again stopped when Tsukune had set her on the bed and put his hand to her forehead. She could not believe this Tsukune was touching her. The warmth of his hand was on her. "Hmmm you do feel pretty warm." Tsukune sighed. "Well Im not surprised after that party last night and then the sex game…only to be expected." Kurumus mind was racing to catch up to her thoughts "party…sex game" she tried to sit up "Tsukune-" But Kurumu was set pushed back down with a gentle push from Tsukune.

Tsukune smiled fondly at her. "No you are staying home today. I will call the agency after I-" He looked over at the digital clock; it read 7:35. "Shit im going to be late." He cursed as he ran over to the bathroom and closed the door. Kurumu laid there in the bed pinching herself trying to wake up from something she though was a dream. She heard a shower running for ten minutes then 15 minutes later Tsukune came out wearing a white button down shirt with a red tie and light brown pants. "I will be home from the office at four but I will call every hour to check up on you." He walked over to Kurumu; and he did something she had longed for every waking moment of her life. He **kissed** her on the lips.

Kurumu pulse went up to that of humming bird. Tsukune pulled his lips from her and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Kurumu laid there for a few minutes. "I was…we just…he did…Yahoooooo" Kurumu jumped up and down the bed making it squeak a bit. "Ren did it. He actually did it. Oh my god I slept with Tsukune…we slept together." She got off the bed and grabbed a silk robe that was hanging from the bed banister on her side. She walked over to the door and opened it. Outside was a short hallway when she reached the end she was standing at the top of the stairs of a luxury multilevel apartment. She stared around from the top floor where she was. "Oh my god…oh my god." She said as she walked down the stairs. "I live here."

She reached the bottom steps and looked around with amazement when a familiar voice came "Correction my dear. You live here with your husband." Kurumu spun around to see Ren in a clean shiny kitchen sitting on a bar stool. "Husband? You mean Tsukune and I…? Ren picked an apple out of a fruit bowl and rubbed it on his black shirt. "The two of you have been married for about seventeen years now." Ren took a bite out of the apple. Kurumu walked over into the living room and collapsed into a plush white chair. Ren took another bite of the apple and walked over to Kurumu. "Is something wrong dear girl? You look a little flushed." Kurumu looked up at the man in front of her.

"I'm just trying to take this all in. I could use a glass of wa-" Right before her Ren held out a large glass of clear water with ice. Kurumu looked up at Ren still with that same smile on his face. 'How do you do that?" She asked as she took the glass from him and drank greedily. Ren sat down on a black couch next to Kurumu. "I have my ways. I also do card tricks at children's parties." Kurumu finished the water and set the glass down on a coffee table made out of oak. "Ok Ren explain what's going on." Ren raised an eyebrow. "I granted your desire. This is what you wanted right? To be married to Tsukune?"

Kurumu nodded "I can understand that part I mean what 'has' happened. You said Tsukune and I have been married for seventeen year tell me what has happened." Ren finished his apple and looked around for a trash can. He saw it ten feet from him. He made a basketball toss and the apple core fell into the waste basket perfectly. He laughed and turned back to face Kurumu. "So demanding today aren't we. Well I suppose a little explanation is in order."

"You and Tsukune started dating during your freshmen year. However you did not need to use your Succubus's Kiss on him for he already loved you with is heart and soul." He waited for response "You mean he accepted my feelings unconditionally?" Kurumu asked happily "Yeah…well your mother took a great liking to him when you introduced them at the school festival…she tried to take him for her own." Kurumu sighed. "Yeah that sounds like her. Continue." Ren nodded "After you left the Academy the two of you started living together in the human world. Where after about three months you became a successful model for some very popular magazines." He tossed her one of the magazines sitting from a stack on the coffee table.

Kurumu caught it and stared at the front picture. It was her wearing a stylish bikini. "So I'm a model?" She remembered Tsukune saying something about an agency. "What about Tsukune? What does he do?" Ren scratched his chin "Oh yes after his experience in the newspaper club he got work as a reporter and then a two years later became editor in chief. Then at the birth of your daughter after your 2nd year of marriage…huh I wonder what time I can get reservations at Des Plats Délicieux" Kurumu stared at him "What did you say?" Ren turned to her. "Des Plats Délicieux; it's a French restaurant near here that I'm rather fond of beca-" Kurumu shook her head "No before that…I have a daughter?"

Ren smiled "Yes a wonderful girl." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet sized photo and handed it to her. Kurumu took it and stared at the girl in it. It was her daughter all right. She her hair was dark brown like her fathers but she had her Kurumus light blue eyes and her breasts. Ren leaned back "Yes that is Kumiyo Succubi Aono. She is the number one female student at Youkai Academy." Kurumu was silent she got up and walked over to Ren and gave him a bone crushing Breast-In-Your-Face hug. "Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU Ren." This life is better then I could have ever hoped." She stopped when she saw Ren was struggling to breathe. Kurumu let him go and Ren sucked in a huge gasp of air. "…Dear gods…Tsukune is truly a lucky man...also I-" Ren stopped and looked at his watch.

"Shit." He turned to Kurumu. "I am afraid my dear that I must go for now I have…important business that I must attended to. However if you ever need me." He opened his once empty hand a handed her a silver card that said 'Ren Takamine a Devil of a man' and below it was a phone number. "That's my cell number call me at any time." He said as he walked to the door that led out of the apartment. Kurumu called to him "Wait! How can I thank you…for this all of this?" Ren stopped with his hand on the door. His next sentence was in a low and dark voice "Just have fun my friend and enjoy yourself."

Kurumu ran around her new home to see what it had to offer and as Ren closed to door behind him he added "Because you don't know how long it will last." He gave a dark laugh and vanished.

(+Wow Kurumu seems to be enjoying her new life. Lets find out what if has in store for her in the next chapter. If you guys have any ideas for chapter send them to me through the reviews or E-Mail+)


	3. His Dark Power

Chapter 3

Ren reappeared outside the Luxury apartment suites and walked to a limo parked and waiting for him. The driver was standing there unmoving until Ren got close and opened the door for him. Ren stepped through the door and sat down. "Good Wight waiting here for you master." The driver nodded his 'skull' head (in case any of you are wondering a Wight is an undead skeleton brought back from the dead. They are pretty weak monsters and are mainly used for labor) and closed the door and headed for the driver seat. The Wight began pulling out of the parking lot and headed on the highway.

"Take us back to the Youkai world. I need to get away from these foul smelling humans." The Wight nodded obediently and drove. Ren pulled out his cell and made a call "Hello; yes its me you idiot. Have you found Ruby yet…the girl; the Chairman's little lackey? God well keep searching for her she could ruin everything. No I wont be there to help I must return to Youkai academy to continue my charade with the girl for the next phase of the plan. I don't care if you are to afraid to go into the vampire territory…FIND THAT BITCH OF A WITCH." He hung up the phone and sighed. "It's so hard to find good help these days." The Wight did not respond.

Ren began undressing. He got out his Youkai Academy uniform and began putting it on. He was smiling as he thought back on how stupid that Succubus was. And how easy it had been to secretly take over the academy.( Flashback time )

_Ren stared at the knocked out figure of Kurumu lying on the ground. "I could kill her now and save myself some trouble…but I am man of my word and will fulfill her desire." He pulled out a Cell phone and made a call. "Its time. I need you to pick up the following girls; Moka-Vampire, Yukari-Witch, Mizore-Snow Women, Ruby-Witch. I want them alive no killing. Have all units report back to me when they have been captured." He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket and picked up Kurumu._

_"Now for Tsukune" Ren thought to himself as he walked towards the boys dorms. He walked for about fifteen minutes until he reached the boys dorm. He headed up the stairs and kicked the door with his foot. A moment or two later the door opened. Tsukune started to say "yes how can I-"he stopped when he saw the still form of Kurumu in Rens arms. "Kurumu what did you do to-" Tsukune was silenced with a single kick in the stomach from Ren. Tsukune went flying back into a wall as Ren walked in "Be quite" Ren said coldly. He set Kurumu on the ground and walked over to Tsukune who was trying to get up. With one hand he lifted Tsukune off the ground and pinned him to a wall._

_"Don't bother calling for help. Your female friends will be to busy to come to your aid this time." Tsukune continued to struggle trying to break free of Rens grasp as Kurumu had done. "Who are you…what do you want?" Tsukune shouted. Ren smiled. "My name is Ren Takamine dear boy. And I want you…to sleep." Ren took his free hand and placed it over Tsukunes face and used his Aura to cause Tsukune to pass out. "And in your sleep I want you to forget all of those other girls. You will love only Kurumu. You will devoted to her. Your mind, body and soul will be hers." _

_When he finished with his command he set Tsukune on the floor next to Kurumu. "Such a lovely couple." Ren sneered as he pulled out his cell and hit redial. "All units check in." He received several replies "Unit one target captured and detained. Unit two target captured and detained. Unit three target captured and detained." He waited for an answer from unit four; who had been in charge of capturing Rub but got no response. Ren hung up. "I should have guessed. The Chairman has interfered. Looks like I get to have some fun." He laughed and vanished leaving the two students lying there unconscious._

_Meanwhile at the Administrative building that housed the Chairmen. Ruby lay on the floor with half of her clothes shredded and the rest of her cut and bleeding. All around her laid the bodies of some demons that she could not identify. And in front of her stood the Chairman who had just saved her. "It can't be. If these things are here then that means that…he is here too." The Chairman who Ruby had never seen run; grabbed her hand and pulled her into his office and closed the doors._

_"Sir what's going on?" Ruby asked highly confused. The Chairman did not respond. Instead he set up a large and powerful barrier on his doors. "That won't hold him for long." The Chairman said to himself as he ran over to his desk. Ruby stared at him. "Won't hold who for long?" Once again she was ignored as the Chairman pressed a button on his intercom. "All Security Units red alert this is not a drill. Use deadly force on any creature that approaches the building. I repeat use deadly force." The Chairman started to head in another direction when ruby grabbed onto his robe and stopped him "Sir What Is Going On?" She yelled at him. Never before had she seen her master in such frenzy. The Chairman stared at Ruby. "Ruby listen to me. The person who sent those things is…"_

_Ren walked towards the Administrative building humming Mozart's seconded symphony to himself when two guards with guns stepped in front of him. They raised their guns at him and fired. Ren stood there as the first bullet went into his chest and through his heart. The second went into his head. Ren fell to the ground. The guards lowered their weapons. "That was the big emergency?" the first guard scoffed. The second guard nodded. "I cant believe that the Chairman would call all of us out like tha-" He was silenced when a blow to the chest sent him flying backwards. The first guard was lifted off the ground by Ren who just seconds ago had been on the ground. "what the hell…I did not even see him move." The guard thought. _

_Ren smiled. "You are the one that shot me in the chest. You put a hole in my favorite shirt." Rens monster aura began to glow in his hand. The guard who been thrown backwards got up and was horrified at what he saw. Ren placed his hand over the Guards face while his other held him. Then ren sent all of the aura he had collected into his hand and straight into the mans Skull. A second later the man grew still and the back of his head exploded in a shower of blood, bits of brain and bone. Ren dropped the man to the ground. And turned to the other guard. "Your turn." Ren walked over to the guard who was firing his gun at him. A few moments later an unearthly scream came. _

_Ruby took a step back. What the Chairman had just told her was unbelievable. "Y…you mean the thing that sent those demons is the…" The Chairman nodded and headed over to a cabinet. "Yes and if he is here then you must leave." He opened the cabinet and took out a long object wrapped in cloth. "What do you mean I have to leave? Surely you one of the Three Hades Kings could defeat this abomination." Ruby said with hope in her voice. The Chairman shook his head. "No, he is beyond even the Three Hades Kings." He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a closed envelope. "Our only hope Ruby is this." He held out the cloth wrapped object to her. Ruby stared at it. "What is it?" She asked the Chairman. _

_Before he could answer the intercom on his desk filled the room with noise. "Chairman...Chairman are you there? This is unit 4 requesting…Hell HELP US PLEASE." The Chairman handed the object and envelope to Ruby and hurried to his desk. "What is the situation?" He asked in a nervous voice. Before an answer came all they heard were sounds of gunshots, screaming and crashing. "Sir the enemy has broken through all lines and is on the second floor. We can't stop him. We have shot him but he wont fall down and he has killed nearly every guard. Please help us" More gunshots and yelling then silence. "Unit report. I repeat Unit report." The Chairman said into the intercom. When a voice responded it was not the one he expected. "I don't think your guards will be able to answer Chairman. What with their heads removed and their innards scattered around it would be rather difficult." The Chairman was silent._

_The voice continued. "I make this request. I have no wish to continue killing your men Chairman so if you would kindly surrender the witch Ruby I will spare you the trouble of cleaning up the corpses and hiring a new staff." Silence once again followed and both Ruby and the Chairman new that he was coming. The Chairman held up his hand and said some unrecognizable words. Then a portal appeared in the office. "You must flee Ruby." The Chairman said as he walked over to her. "But sir; you need my help. I can stay here and we can fight him-" "No Ruby you must take the object I gave you and hide in Paradise (Note Paradise is the name of a place in R+V manga if you want to find out about it go to ) you will be safe there…for a while." The Chairman said. "But what is this object and how can it help us?" Ruby asked in a confessed voice. "Everything is explained in the envelope I gave you. Now Go." And with that he pushed Ruby through the portal and it sealed itself._

_Just then the double doors that The Chairman had placed his most powerful seals on burst open. A shower of wood splinters fell as Ren casually walked in "Your door was locked so I let my self in." He said in a kind and pleasant tone. Rens was covered in blood and yet he did not have a scratch on him. Ren looked around. "And where is Ms. Ruby?" He asked. The Chairman stood his ground. "I have sent her away from this place. You can no longer harm her." Ren gave a laugh the echoed around the office. "You have absolutely no concept of the harm of which I am capable." _

_"But if she is not here. Then I guess I will have to settle for you and move on with the plan." The Chairman held up his hand "I do not know what you are planning ypu spawn of hell but it ends here." He shouted defiantly and muttered a spell that sent a purple beam of energy straight at Ren. Ren did not move, merely held up his hand as the beam hit it. The Chairman stared as the spell was absorbed into Rens hand. Ren smiled a cold and cruel smile. "You are getting weak in your old age Chairman. Let me show you how a spell is cast." He held up the hand that had absorbed the spell and released it back at The Chairman only this time it was red with the power that Ren had placed into it. The Chairman who did not have time to cast a barrier took the spell full blast. The spell went through the wall and left a huge fiery hole in its place. Ren walked over to the smoldering, quivering burned form of the Chairman that lay on the ground. _

_Ren looked at the pathetic form of one of the Three Hades Kings. "So you survived the blast. A pity but I guess it is also useful. If you had died then I would have to replace you after the Time spell is cast." Ren kneeled over the Chairman and waved his hand over him. The Chairman's burns began to heal and his eyes clouded over. "So I will just have to use you as a puppet to keep everything in order. Do you understand?" The hypnotized Chairman gave a painful nod. _

_Ren stood up. "As for Ruby I will find her. And I will make her suffer." Ren heard a sound and turned around to see his loyal demon servants drag in the knocked out and tied up bodies of Moka, Mizore and Yukari. Ren walked over and lifted up Moka's face and looked at her. "Not a bad looking girl. However it is hard to believe that a Vampire could get captured like this." Ren let go of her and turned to his demons. "Very good all of you. Now prepare for a Time warp spell, a big one." The demons nodded and dragged the bodies and placed them in a corner then they surrounded and kneeled before their master._

_Ren began chanting some ancient words. A ring of fire surrounded the people on The Chairmans office. Ren continued chanting and for every word he said a symbol appeared in the circle. Finally a after three minutes of this Ren uttered a final word and then there was a flash of Red light that engulfed the entire school and spread until it had covered everything in its path._

Ren sat back in the Limo. He was now dressed in the academy uniform. He then put on glasses and slicked back his messy hair with a bit of gel. The time spell that he had cast had changed around many events and had altered people memories. No one remembered Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby. Except for Kurumu but Ren highly doubted that she would notice. The three females had been safely subdued and now no longer posed a problem to Ren. He smiled at another fact of the time spell. To the outside world seventeen years had past. However to those inside the Chairmans office it had been a little less then a week since he had cast the spell.

The Academy was in sight. Ren sighed. The next phase of his plan included that he himself would have to blend in as a student for the time being. He hated the fact that he had to lower himself to this however it was necessary. The Limo parked and Ren got out. With a wave of his hand the limo began to drive away.

Ren began walking towards the building. "Soon my plan will be complete and then no one will stop me." He thought to himself. But his thinking was cut short when arms from behind him enclosed Ren in a huge hug. "Ren-kun where were you. I thought you had left me alone." Said a cheerful little voice from behind. Ren quickly put on his fake smile and turned to see a brown haired girl with blue eyes and an enormous chest standing before him. "Forgive me my dear I had to see to some important business." He said in a gentle voice as he drew the girl close to him. "But I have returned to you now; Kumiyo Aono."

(+ Wow…I bet you guys did not see that coming now did you. If you did then I must be really bad at this. Anyway what do you think Rens plan is, and how does it involve Kurumus child. Well you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Also if you guys have any ideas for the story, Don't be shy send them to me I welcome all of them. +)


	4. A Call From Her Daughter

Chapter 4

Two Weeks later

Kurumu was on top of him. Tsukune was inside of her. Up, and down. Faster and faster. He let out a groan that excited her and made her ride him even harder then she already was. She squeezed her legs hard against his thighs trying to get better hold as she bounced up and down. Her own body was throbbing with pleasure. She was getting near her own climax and slammed down onto him harder and faster wanting it bring it on. Never before had Kurumu felt this good.

All at once she cried out as she felt him exploding inside her. The feeling of his release sent her over the edge. It was just too beautiful, too perfect. She had hoped and waited for this day and now it seemed unreal. Like this was all a dream and she kept expecting to wake up at any moment.

Feeling wonderfully spent Kurumu laid down on Tsukunes chest making sure not to release him. She liked having him inside her as long as possible. Her mouth kissed his greedily. She felt his hands pulling her tight so that her chest was pressing against his. He seemed to like just the feel of her body.

"Tsukune can I ask a favor?" she whispered into his ear. "Of course Kurumu." Tsukune whispered back to her. "I…I want you tell me that you love me." Kurumu said in an almost pleading voice. Tsukune stared at her. "Why would you ask that? You know I love you more then anything." Kurumu lifted herself and she put her face right above his so that her eyes were looking right into his own. "Please say it Tsukune. I know you love me but I want to hear those words come from you. Please please say it." She was practically begging him as a dog would for an extra treat; puppy eyes included.

Tsukune smiled at her and gently stroked her cheek. "Kurumu I Love You. With all of my heart I love you and I neither want nor need any other girl but you." With that he drew Kurumu to him and they kissed. Feeling satisfied Kurumu placed her head back on Tsukunes chest and shut her eyes. _"That's all I ever wanted to hear"_ She thought to herself. And soon they both drifted into a happy dream filled sleep.

Back at the Academy

Ren replayed that scene again. Tsukune swearing his love for Kurumu over and over again. "That is so sweet is it not ladies…it makes me want to gag?" Ren said as he turned to the three females chained to a far wall in The Chairman's office. Moka, Mizore, and Yukari dressed in scanty little outfits that revealed many things. Tears were running down their faces as they were forced to watch it over and over again. "This is what I love about those Viewer Youkai. They allow you to see and hear everything that goes on in any place at any time." (Note Viewer Youkai works like a video camera sending images and sounds to another location. They have the appearance of a spider and are completely harmless.) Mizore turned to Ren and stared at him with eyes that screamed for vengeance.

"You are a monster. How could you do this?" Ren merely sat back in the Chairman's overstuffed chair and smiled. "We are all monsters my dear snow women." Three demons under Rens command came in and set a bowl of soup and a cup of Tea in front of each of the girls. Ren stared at the girls of simply looked at the food and turned away.

"Ladies why will you not eat? I am not cruel jailer who is starving you. I provided very good three-square meals a day and you refuse them." Yukari turned and stuck her tongue out at Ren. "We will not eat your food desu. You took Tsukune away from us and tricked Kurumu you are nothing more then a big evil-" Her babbling was stopped when Ren snapped his fingers and the chain collar around Yukari's neck tightened. Ren stared at the young witch now pulling on the collar trying to loosen it. "You have no idea of how evil I can be. In fact you should count yourselves lucky that I have not allowed my demons to have their 'Fun' with you."

Ren looked around at the Demons who stood in the shadows of the office. All of them staring at the girls with lust in their eyes. "All we ever get are demoness's and female oni's in hell; sure they good for romp every now and again…but they leave something to be desired." Ren said as he licked his lips and gave a sly smile. Finally Moka spoke. "What do you want from all of this? You have taken over the school and could easily kill the Chairman who is under your control but you have not. Why?" she asked in a voice filled with courage and confusion. Ren stared at her and then gave a dark chuckle. "You think this is about your school. Why would I want this place?" Moka continued to stare at Ren with a fire in her green eyes.

"Then why do all of this? If you really are who you say you are then you could have killed us at anytime but you have not. Why?" Ren stared back at the pink haired girl. "I am doing all of this for...entertainment." Ren said coolly. Yukari who could now finally breath looked up at Ren. "Entertainment?" she said. Ren nodded "Yes. You see there is nothing more fun then the suffering of others. Your misery is like going to the movies for me. And World War Two was the best." He started laughing. Mizore struggled with her chain. She was trying break it so she could hurt Ren. "So you did all of this just to get some sick kicks." She yelled at him. Ren stopped laughing and looked at her. "Oh no. no no no; I have other plans...greater plans." Then he stared laughing like a madman.

**_Back in the Human City_**

Kurumu stood before the flashing cameras in a white room in a pose and smiling. She was wearing a new black dress for next weeks formal wear edition. The dress was made to fit every curve of Kurumus form. It was tight in all the right places and loose where it needed to be. Slits up the sides showed of her legs. _"This is amazing, flashing off my new older sexier body for cameras and magazines."_ She thought as she set her self in another pose. These past two weeks had been amazing. She and Tsukune worked all day, partied all afternoon, and had wonderful sex all night. But something was nagging at the back of her mind. It was something very important. Could it be about- Her train of thought was broken by one of the photographers calling out "Kurumu dear turn this way please for my picture." Kurumu once again returned back into her perfect world.

Kurumu left the agency at one o'clock to meet up with Tsukune for a late lunch when her Blackberry rang. She reached in her purse and pulled it out. It showed a picture of who was calling. It was…her daughter. Kurumu stood there for a moment; this would be the first time she would be hearing Kumiyo voice. She pressed the talk button and answered. "Hello." She said. A cheerful voice responded instantly "Hi mother.'' Kurumu's eyes widened; Kumiyo sounded just like Kurumu when she was young. Kurumu drew up her confidence and responded. "Hello Kumiyo. How is school?" She asked. In response she got "School is wonderful mother and I have great news. The Chairman is sending the all the students home for a bit while the school is being remodeled or something so I will be home tomorrow." Kurumu smiled _"this is great now I will have a chance to meet my daughter face to face."_ She thought as she said "that's wonderful sweetheart. Your father and I have missed you."

Kumiyo passed for a second and then said. "I…I am also bringing my boyfriend." She said in a nervous voice. Kurumu raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend…you have a boyfriend." "That's a stupid question to ask" She thought "she is a succubus so she would have a boyfriend…unless" "Kumiyo is this boy…do you think he is your Mate of Fate." Another pause and then, "Yes…yes I do. His name is Ren. Oh my god mother he is so amazingly hot. He is really kind and he is wonderful." She said in dreamy voice as she described the boy. "Really this is great news. Have you…given him the kiss yet, is he under Charm tell me."

"No I have not kissed him yet…but there is something weird about Charm. I have done it on nearly every male student at the Academy and they turned into mindless slaves. But then he shows up one day; I use it on him but it does not work. It has no effect on him and I even tried my strongest form." She told Kurumu. This information took Kurumu back a little. Very few creatures could resist the Charm of a succubus and even then they had to have amazing will power. "This Ren must be a powerful Monster…I look forward to meeting him." She told Kumiyo over the phone. "Yay, thank you mother. He says he wants to meet you and dad too. But um…could I ask just one thing from you guys." She said timidly. "Of course dear." Kurumu answered.

"Please don't scare him off. I don't want you pestering him about when he and I are going to get married and I don't want Dad bugging him with questions like 'how deep our relationship is' so can you guys do that for me. Cause that's you said Grandma did when you introduced her to Tsukune also that she nearly raped him" Kurumu smiled. _"that does sound like mother"_ she thought. "I promise I won't do and I will tell your father to do the same." She heard a sigh of relief an the other end. "Ok thank you mother. I'm going to tell Ren so I have to go. Give daddy a kiss for me ok" "Oh don't worry I will." Kurumu said with a smile on her face as she ended the call.

"This is great I get to see my child and meet her sexy sounding boyfriend ren… seems a lot of Rens these days." She thought then looked at her watch. It was one fifteen. She was supposed to have met Tsukune at the restaurant fifteen minutes ago. She went into an ally and out of the sight of the humans and let her bat-like wings grow out and flew off. "And after the party its role play sex night. I get to be the naughty nurse and Tsukune is the patient who needs to be 'taken care of" she said as she flew.

**_Back at the Academy_**

Ren stood in his small dorm room and was packing a case with clothes. "Time for the next phase to my plan; driving the family apart." He said to himself. "Thanks to that announcement that 'the Chairman' gave I have a bit of free time. The girls and the Chairman will be of no concern. With the demons guarding them I have nothing to fear."

He closed the case and it clicked shut. Ren walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror at the image he used for school. _"Hmmm Kurumu might be dumb but she is smart enough to recognize me."_ He thought. He watched in the mirror as the slick black hair turned into a light brown and his eyes turned into a nice appealing hazel grey. "Not bad, not bad. Thank god that Kumiyo inherited her mother's brains. She will just think I altered my altered my human image and Kurumu will be none the wiser. She will not see Ren Takamine but Ren Hyiorimi a friendly high school student." He said as he put on thin glasses. "There we go. If I had a mother she would not be able to recognize me." Then came a small knock on his door. Ren left the bathroom and opened the door. Which at the moment he did he was incased in breast filled face hug.

"Yahooooo Ren I just talked with my mother; your coming home with me. '_Ren Hyiorimi'_ struggled to breath. Kumiyo releases Ren who fell to the floor and sucked in hug amounts of air. "I…am…never going…to get used…to that kind of hug." He said as he picked himself up off the ground. "And that's wonderful Kumiyo. I have wanted to meet your parents for awhile." He said with a smile. Kumiyo nodded. "Yes it is…and maybe later I can meet your parents." She said hopefully. Ren shook his head "uh I'm sorry my dear but…my parents are very busy. I can't even remember the last time I saw them." He said with a sigh. Kumiyo stared sadly at Ren "aw that's sad."

Ren waved his hand "No no its fine." Kumiyo came up to Ren and pressed her chest against him. "Maybe I can convince my parents to let us share a room." She said with a wink. Ren's face turned a bit red. "Umm uh that would fun." He grabbed his case and put his arm around Kumiyo. "Come on I will help you pack." Kumiyo blushed and took his arm and pulled him out of the room. As Ren was being dragged he thought _"Yes…yes Kumiyo fall ever deeper in love with me because you are a key factor in my plan…a key factor indeed."_ And he laughed to himself a dark laugh.

(+This guy is evil…and that Role playing Nurse thing sounds hot. If you want me to include that in the next chapter just say yes in the review and I will. Also if you have any other ideas for the next chapter please tell me+)


	5. Her Love & His Arrival

Chapter 5

_(Warning-This is a very Mature chapter and I will not be held responsible for the actions. Therefore I would advise certain minors to not read this chapter. You have been warned by KNIGHT-BISHOP)_

Tsukune was lying in the bed dressed in a hospital patient outfit. The door to the bedroom opened and in stepped the nurse. It was Kurumu dressed in a very tight fitting nurse's outfit. "Time to take your temperature Mr. Aono" Kurumu said seductively. As she took out a thermometer from only god knew where. She walked across the room and put the thermometer into Tsukunes mouth making sure that her breasts where right in his face as she did. "Keep it under that little roaming tongue yours." Tsukune nodded. Kurumu looked at her watch and waited two minutes. Then she pulled the thermometer out of his mouth.

"Oh dear…your temperature is very high." Her breasts jiggled every time she moved even just a tiny bit. "I wonder what could have made it raise so much." Tsukune looked shocked. "What should I do nurse?" He asked. Kurumu appeared to be thinking long and hard. "Hmmm well based on all medical advice we need to remove your clothes to cool you down and then check your pulse." With one hand she grabbed the paper thin patient outfit and pulled it off with no effort. Kurumus eyes ran down Tsukunes thin muscle lined body. "Now what nurse?" Tsukune said with a sly gleam in his eyes.

"Now Mr. Aono we test your pulse." Kurumu leaned closer to him and put her hand on his neck a felt for a beat. She frowned "I just can seem to get a good feel right here. I'm going to have to try in another place." Her hand moved slowly down his chest. But she did not stop there. She moved even lower and stopped at Tsukunes exposed and hardening groin. She put her hand there and took a nice firm hold there. "Oh…yes I have got a nice beat now; a 'BIG' one." She squeezed even harder and moved her hand up and down. Tsukune let out a small groan. Kurumu continued moving her hand up in down and insisting that it was part of the procedure. Then she stopped and let out a moan as her face turned red. Tsukune sat up a bit "Nurse what's wrong?" He asked with a concerned voice.

Kurumu looked like she was about to faint. "I don't know" she said in a weak voice. "I just suddenly felt so…Hot." She started to unbutton the top of her outfit revealing her braless and perfectly molded breast. "Mr. Aono I think I might have caught what you have." Her nipples became erect as she took of the small white skirt and panties. Revealing her shaven pussy and her fine firm backside. Tsukune seemed to take no notice to this. "What can we do to cure ourselves of this sickness?" He asked. Kurumu lay on top of Tsukune; she had lost the strength to stand. "There is only one way…I need an injection but you need something else." She said slowly as she stretched on top of him.

"What kind of injection do you need?" Tsukune asked as he pulled Kurumu closer to him. She came up to his ear and whispered "You." They both stopped the acting there and began the treatment. Tsukune began with a kiss, and licked her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth in a soft moan and his tongue darted in and began to fight with hers. Tsukunes hands began to move back up her back and around to her front. He began massaging her stomach. His hands moved up to her chest and she moaned louder than before. He broke apart from her and she seemed disappointed.

(Start of Lemon Scene)

**_(DUE TO THE NEW POLICY ON FANFICTION, I AM REMOVING MY LEMON SCENES FROM MY STORIES. IF YOU WANT TO VIEW THE LEMON, PLEASE GO TO MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT UNDER KNIGHT-BISHOP)_**

(End of Lemon Scene)

The two of them laid there for a few minutes just wanting the feel of each other bodies. Then they got out of the bed and entered the shower together while they cleaned themselves off. After a hot and steamy shower they warped themselves in robes. Tsukune striped the bed of its sheets and blankets while Kurumu gathered up the clothes. They walked down to the laundry room and stuck all of it in the washer and went into the living room just as the washer started to turn on and work.

They sat on down on the couch and Kurumu laid her head on Tsukunes lap while he stroked her hair and pushed a button on a remote and the stereo above the Flat screen began playing smooth jazz by Norman Brown. Both of their bodies where sore and aching from the sex so they remained silent. They listened to the soothing sounds of the jazz the filled their home. It must have been ten minutes before Kurumu broke the silence. "Kumiyo will be home this evening Tsukune." She said looking up at Tsukune because she was still lying on his lap. Tsukune continued stroking Kurumus hair while he responded.

"Yes. She is bringing her boyfriend…what was his name…Ren?" "Yes she believes that he is her Mate of Fate." Kurumu answered back. Tsukune stopped petting Kurumu and sighed. "Mate of Fate…our child has grown up so quickly Kurumu. It feels like only yesterday; At the hospital. You in the birthing room, me in the waiting room pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Your mother trying to seduce a doctor and my parents just freaking out." He gave a small laugh. Kurumu although she had no memory of this nodded and agreed with her husband. "Yes…I know dear. But it is the way of the Succubus's to find a mate while they are young and help bring the next generation of our race." She sat up and leaned over to Tsukune. "I did it with you after all."

Tsukune smiled. "Yeah, but you forcing all of the academy's male populace to be your slaves. You did not release them until you met me." Kurumu actually knew how to respond to this question "That's because you made me 'Feel Sooo Good'." They sat there for a few more minutes. Kurumu cuddling up to Tsukune as he held her. They might have fallen asleep like this if the door to the apartment did not burst open.

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" Came a loud and cheerful voice that filled the whole apartment. Kurumu and Tsukune sat up immediately to see Kumiyo walking in. Kumiyo was wearing simple casual clothes. When she saw her parents she ran over and engulfed them in a hug. "I came early. Ren was able to get us a ride so we did not to take the bu-" She stopped when she realized that both of her parents where wearing nothing but their robes. Kumiyo sighed "Did I interrupt your fun?" She asked with smile spreading on her face. Tsukune patted his daughter on the head. "You always do." He said with a laugh.

Kurumu stared at her daughter _"My god this is my child"_ She thought and as if it was involuntary she rushed over and hugged Kumiyo. Of course the hug was rather difficult due to the size of both succubus chests they could barely wrap their arms around each other. "It's so good to have you home sweetheart. We were not expecting you until this evening." Kurumu exclaimed happily. Kumiyo smiled. "Well we would have had to take the buses but Ren had a car waiting for us…it was a limo."

Kurumu was surprised. "He got you a limo?" she said. Kumiyo nodded vigorously. "Uh huh. He said that he wanted to meet you guys and he thought the limo would be faster…and a bit cooler." Tsukune scratched his head. "And where is Ren pray tell?" He asked as he looked around. Right as he said that came a low grunt. They turned to see Ren standing in the doorway. He had his duffle bag slung over his shoulder and in both hands he was dragging Kumiyo huge heavy cases. "Gods dear; what did you pack in these things…we are only staying here for five days." He said as he dropped the bags. Unlike Kumiyo Ren was still dressed in the school uniform of a white shirt red tie and dress pants.

Kumiyo ran over grabbed Rens arm and dragged him over to her parents. "Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend. Ren Hyiorimi." Tsukune and Ren shook hands. Kurumu however stared at Ren "_Oh my god he is cute. Tall, thin, slick hair, even the little glasses."_ Ren turned to Kurumu and was about to hold out his hand but drew it back. He seemed to just realize that both Kurumu and Tsukune were dressed in robes. "Oh my" He said as he stared at Kurumus almost bare chest. Kurumu noticed this and put her arms around her chest. Tsukune frowned "What were you looking at?" Ren looked away. "Ummm uh nothing sir." Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "Ok then, Kurumu come on I guess we should get dressed." He said as he headed for the stairs with Kurumu following.

When her parents were gone, Kumiyo flicked Ren on the head. "Were you staring at my mother?" She asked with the same frown Tsukune had just had. Ren smiled "Maybe a little bit." Kumiyo rolled her eyes and smiled "Perv." Ren put his arm around Kumiyo. "I resent that…that only reason I was looking at your mother was because she remind me so much of you only older…and bigger." Kumiyo flicked Ren on the head again. "As I said; Perv."

After Tsukune and Kurumu had gotten dressed they brought Ren and Kumiyo into the dining room for that Parents–Get-To-Know-The-Boyfriend thing. "So Ren tell us about your family." Tsukune asked. "Well actually it is just me and my father really. I am an only child." Tsukune nodded. "I should meet your father sometime." Ren shook his head. "Unfortunately my father is a rather busy man. He is the Chairman of a major company he is never around that much. Last time I saw him was over a video monitor." Ren gave a small laugh.

Kurumu stepped in "A major company…what does it do?" Ren answer was short. "We are a service provider." Kurumu nodded. Tsukune asked another question "And what are your intentions with my daughter…have you done it." Ren should no surprise to this question but Kumiyo face turned red and she flashed her dad an angry look. "Daddy why would you ask that, Ren is not-" But Ren held up his hand and Kumiyo fell silent. "It's quite all right. Any concerned father would ask that question and they have a right to." He said with a smile as he continued. "Sir please understand I have not touched your daughter. Nor do I have any intention to do so…at least not with out your consent sir."

"Smart boy…and a well spoken answer too." Tsukune thought. It was Kurumus turn for questions. "How did the two of you meet." Her eyes never leaving Ren. Ren gave a small laugh. "It's rather funny how that happened. Would you like to tell the story Kumiyo or shall I?" Kumiyo responded. "I will tell it." Ren nodded. Kumiyo began the story. "Ok well it was my first day at the school and I remembered how mom used to tell me how she went there how she wanted to turn the entire male student population at Academy into her slaves. So I thought I would try it." She gave a smug smile. "And it worked I used my most simple charm and suddenly I had every guy worshipping me like a god." Kurumu nodded "As they should to our entire race."

Both the succubus laughed while their lovers rolled their eyes. Kumiyo continued her story "I thought I had taken over the entire school but then Ren came. He just showed up one day out of the blue. So I thought just he was just another guy to make into my slave." Ren interrupted. "This is the best part." He said. Kumiyo went back to the tale "So I did a basic seduction technique. I introduced him to my chest and then tried Charm. But it did not work on him. I was shocked. All of the others had succumbed to my will so easily but not him. I did everything all of my Most powerful charm techniques. But it held to no avail."

She nodded to Ren and he took over "Finally she came up to me and asked who I was. We began talking and spending some time together. Then she told me that she was a succubus and all about this Mate of Fate stuff; how she thought I was her destined one. At first I did not believe it but after I looked into the subject of Succubus's I accepted it. We began dating after she released the rest of the students. And here we are today."

Tsukune nodded his approval but Kurumu still had a question. "Very few creatures can resist the charm of a Succubus and even they fall to our most powerful ones. What breed are you of that they could resist our attack?" Ren was silent for a moment. Then he answered "My breed is of a secret one. Very very few outside our kind know of our existence. We are very few in number and prefer to keep the name and location of our Race secret. I have not even told Kumiyo about us." His voice had become cold.

Kurumu was about to ask more but Tsukune interrupted. "We understand Ren. You have no need to tell us. Right Kurumu?" He said to his wife. Kurumu nodded but she thought _"What is he?"_ Ren smiled and Kumiyo wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well I am glad. Now that you guys now him I wanted to ask if…if Ren and I can share a room while we were here?" Before either parent could respond a cell phone rang. It was Rens phone. He said he was sorry but he had to take this call. He pulled out his Blackberry and left the room.

When he was out of earshot he pressed talk. "One of you had better be dying because that is the only reason you would be interrupting me; what do you want?" The person who called responded "We have found the Witch Ruby."

(+Hope you guys liked this chapter. I think it has been the sexiest chapter I have ever written. Send me your reviews on what you think and ideas for the next chapter+)


	6. Pain of Paradise

Chapter six

Ren could not believe what he had just heard. "You found her? Where is she?" He demanded from the caller. "She is in a place called Paradise. It's another dimension created by The Chairman. We found out from the security cameras. We tried to enter sir but it's got some kind of barrier that we can not break. We need you here sir." The caller said.

Ren thought fast. "Ok listen this is what you will do. I want you to get Thirty demons put them in a truck and have them meet me by the entrance to the Youkai world. Make sure they are in human form and that they are armed I will meet them there in thirty minutes." He said into the phone. "Understood sir." The caller responded. Ren hung up and head back to the dining room.

Kumiyo looked up when he got back. "Ren-Kun who was that?" She asked. Ren smiled. "That was call from my father. It seems there is a problem at one of our company's factories and he needs me to go talk to the foreman to see everything is ok." He said in calm voice. Tsukune looked surprised. "He is sending you to something like this?" he inquired. Ren smiled "my father places a lot of trust on me. He also thinks I should learn to handle these kinds of things." He turned and head for the door. "I will return in a few hours." He called back. Ren was almost at the door when Kurumus voice stopped him.

"Why don't you just call this foreman instead of going out?" She asked in a skeptical voice. Ren frowned but it vanished as he turned around. "This requires my personal being their. I have to inspect the machinery and possibly sign a few papers." He looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "I have to go sorry." He rushed to the door and closed it behind him a moment later.

When Ren was gone Kumiyo turned to her parents. "Well what do you think of him?" She asked in a pleasant tone. Tsukune nodded his approval. "I like the boy. He seems to very focused and polite. He also talks like he is a lot older then he looks." Kurumu however had a different comment. "Why would he keep his race a secret from Kumiyo? She is his girlfriend."

Kumiyo frowned at her mother. "Its none of our business what his race is. I mean daddy is a human and you accept that." Tsukune nodded "She is right Kurumu." But Kurumu was not paying attention she was thinking back to what that other Ren had said. "Alas my dear Kurumu I can not tell you the name of my breed" Could that Ren and this Ren be related…they also look alike…could they be the same-" She was interrupted by a yell. "MOM could you pay attention?"

Kurumu was brought back into reality "I'm sorry dear what?" She asked. Kumiyo sighed "I was saying; please leave Ren alone. He a kind and gentle person and I just know that he is my destined one…if this weekend goes great he might consider marriage and I won't have to use the kiss on him." Tsukune answered. "Very well sweetheart. We will respect your wishes and will leave Ren be. Right Kurumu?" He said for the second time today. Kurumu nodded. Kumiyo smiled "Great I am glad we could work that out…now about Ren and me sleeping in the same room."

Ren stood outside the road tunnel that leads to the Monster world. He looked at his watch "Where the hell are they?" he said to himself. And speak of the devil out of the Tunnel came several black armored truck. Ren smiled as thirty men dressed in black suits and wearing dark sunglasses. Each of them carried an AK-47 assault rifle and some flash grenades. One of them came up and saluted to Ren. "Sorry for the delay sir." Ren nodded "It's quite alright at least you showed up. Nice human forms by the way." He complimented. The demon smiled. "Thank you sir."

"So where are we going to again." The demon brought out a piece of paper that look liked it had been torn from a book. He handed it to Ren. "A dimension called Paradise. A place personally created by the Chairman. We are not sure why…but we now for sure that the witch is there." Ren read over the paper. "I see and you could not enter this place as I was told." The demon nodded. "Yes sir, one of the demons that tried was burned. It seems a powerful barrier was placed over this place."

Ren balled up the paper and threw it over his shoulder. "We will see about that." He closed his eyes and murmured a series of words and suddenly a portal opened. Ren then waved his hand over it and suddenly a complex system of alchemy circles appeared around the entrance. Ren stared at it. "Hmmm it seems the Chairman placed several spells over this dimension that prevents those with evil purposes from entering it. Also a number of defense seals for protecting those in it. Almost impossible to break…for a rookie warlock." He placed his hand in front of the portal and muttered more words that even his servants did not recognize.

Suddenly the seals around the portal flashed a deep crimson red and they began to fade. Ren smiled as he watched the last of seals vanish and the portal completely open. Ren turned to his men "Gentlemen let us go say hi to a Witch." Then he and his twenty men entered Paradise.

Inside Paradise

Ruby laid in a tree holding the item that The Chairman had given her. When she had read the letter she had been given she realized how important this item was. Now she was here in Paradise. Home to some of the rarest and deadliest monsters in the entire world. She had survived among them this past week using some spells that the Chairman had included in the letter. She had hoped to remain her until the right moment to launch her attack on Ren; But then she felt it…Paradise had been breached.

She sat up. "He has arrived." She said. She used a foresight spell and saw past the jungle and saw Ren and his forces. He had brought thirty demons in human form and they were heavily armed. "This is not good" She thought "I cant fight them all…I can't even fight Ren…yet." Ruby pulled out the letter and read down the list of spells that the Chairman had included. She found the one she needed. Ruby then took out her wand and stood on the branch of the tree that she had just been laying in. "Here me Youkai of Paradise. I am a servant of one of the Three Hades Kings. I call upon you and ask for your aid. Dark enemies have entered your world and will cause you harm. I ask you to fight them and defend you homes." She called out to the silent jungles. Then suddenly it became filled with howls and growls. The army of Paradise was ready for a fight.

Back to Ren and his group

Ren looked around this new world. There was no sun or moon just another planet in the purple sky. As well as many other oddities to the environment. He pulled out a cigarette and light it. "Ok men standard capture scenario. Find and the target and take her alive. Eliminate all obstacles." He breathed out a cloud of smoke and dropped the cigarette onto the ground. His men charged forward into the jungle weapons drawn and ready.

Five minutes later there where sounds of gunshots and screams came. Ren watched as his men came running out of the jungle. Some were still shooting at whatever had scared them. Ren walked over and grabbed a cowering demon. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?" He shouted over the gun shots. The unlucky demon stammered "Sir…that witch…she has an army…they snuck up on us…and took three men…they also have a…a" Ren shook the man "A WHAT" the moment he said that a huge roar filled the air.

Ren let go of the demon and turned to see trees being torn down by a creature he had not expected to see. "A Wyvern!" Even Ren was surprised by this. (Note-Is the strongest species of Ground dragon. However its intelligence and attack strength is lower then a normal dragon. It is also smaller.) Three of Rens demons raised their guns and started firing at the beast. But the bullets merely bounced off the dragon's armored scales.

The Wyvern then took its mighty spiked tail and whipped it at the demons. One jumped out of the way in time. The other two were cleaved in half. Their guts and innards spilled out onto the grass. Ren continued to watch as the rest of his men retreated out of the forest. The stragglers however were not so lucky. Two demons became entangled in some sort of living vine and strangled. Four made it out and where half way back to the rest of the group before the ground beneath them gave way and they fell into the jaws of some creature that looked like a cross between a badger and a lizard. Five others had time for only one scream as they where lifted off the ground and devoured by a flock of avian monsters.

Ren shook with rage. Not ten minutes ago he had entered this place with thirty demons. Ten minutes later he had lost half of his forces. Ren turned to his reaming soldiers who were cowering in fear "Sorry weak little cowards. What's wrong with all of you get up fight." He yelled at them. One of the demons spoke in a shaky voice. "But sir…those Youkai." "Are nothing more then ancient relics from the past and by all rights should be dead by now." He shouted at the demon. "Now get up all of you. And show these weak monsters your true form and who you serve."

The demon's although they were afraid of the monsters they feared the wrath of their master even more. They got up, dropped their weapons and began to change into their true forms. The black suits they wore ripped as their limbs expanded with muscles. A mixture of brown scales and black fur sprouted from their skin. Twisted teeth and fangs grew in their mouths. Their nails turned into claws. Eyes into red slits, And horns from their heads. Ren smiled "Leave the Wyvern to me…the rest are yours. Now Kill."

The demons charged forward with new power coursing through them. The paradise youkai let loose primal howls and roars and charged forward as well. Soon the two sides met and the true battle for Paradise began. Ren however turned his mind towards the mighty dragon standing over the battle. The beast began to lurch forward towards the demons. Suddenly Ren stood in before it. The mighty creature roared at Ren with thunderous volume. Ren removed the glasses he had been wearing for his disguise. He placed them in his pocket and smiled at the dragon.

The Wyvern towered in front of him. "My my aren't we in a foul mood." He said coolly. Drool dripped from the dragon's giant mouth. Yet it did not attack. It's great yellow orb eyes locked with Rens. The two of them continued to stare at each other while the cry of battle sounded in the background. The Wyvern although primitive and savage could feel the dark aura emitting from Ren. It gave another roar and Released an aura the matched Rens. The dragon was trying to prove its dominance over him. Ren merely stood there and smiled at the dragon like a parent would to a child.

"Awww that's cute. You want to compare power…Ok." Ren gathered up all of his power, concentrated it, then released it at the Wyvern. To a human it would have felt like a powerful wind storm. To a monster it was like a hurricane of power. The force of which was overpowering the dragon. The beast dug its claws into the ground but that too proved to be useless when Ren increased the power. Soon the mighty wyvern was sent sprawling back and knocked out.

Ren smirked at his victory. He then looked back at his minions who were still battling the enemy. The Inhabitants of Paradise were crushing his minions. One of them tore a demon head clean off. Of course Ren knew that his demons would fail. These creatures easily outnumbered his men. But he did not care; he had plenty more demons to spare and at least they were distracting the creatures. Ren started walking into the jungle; he still had a witch to find.

Ruby stood in a clearing. She was making hasty preparations to a spell that would open the portal into the human world. She was not yet a master witch. So unlike The Chairman and Ren she could not open the portal at will. She was a moment away from completion when a chilling voice reached her ears. "Leaving before the party is over. That's very rude Ms. Ruby." Ruby spun around to see Ren walking into the clearing. She looked over her shoulder at the still clothed item that hung on her back.

She slowly began to make signs with her fingers. She was still trying to complete the spell. She faced Ren. "I have to stall him" She thought. "I am not afraid of you." She told Ren in cold voice. Ren laughed "You don't know what true fear is." Ruby still did not back down. "I know what you, And I know how to beat you." Ren laughed even harder. "If you know who I am then you must know that there is no way you can beat me." Ruby still made the final signs with her fingers. The portal opened. She smiled "Not me…another." She turned and ran for the portal; but was suddenly jerked back.

Ren had moved with amazing speed and grabbed the item that had been slung over Ruby's back. He brought his face near hers and whispered in her ear with a dark lust in his voice "You're not going anywhere my pretty little witc-" He stopped.

Rens left hand; the one that was grasping the item; smoke was starting to rise from it. Ren let go of the thing and let out a blood chilling scream that could have been heard for miles. Ruby took a quick glance behind her. Ren had fallen to the ground and was clutching his hand. The flesh upon it had turned black and the skin was peeling. He continued to scream in pain and Ruby took this opportunity and ran to and through the portal. It sealed itself behind her. She had escaped.

The witch gotten away but Ren did not care at the moment. His hand was burning. A searing pain was coursing through his body. He concentrated all of his power into his left hand so it could heal. Normal wounds would have healed in an instant but this one was going very slowly. "What was that thing she had?" He said to himself in a low growl. No weapon on this earth should be able to cause him this much pain. Except for; his mind flashed back to ancient battle from thousands of years ago.

"NO" he said. There was no way that she could that weapon. It was impossible. Ren got up still clutching his healing hand. He walked slowly out of the clearing. It was slow trudge through the jungle but he got out. He then saw the results of the battle his minions had fought. The bodies of both sides lay scattered around. Limbs and guts were lying around in various spots. It was clear that the Paradise Youkai had won. Ren guessed that they had returned to the jungles.

Ren stepped over the corpses. He was going to leave this place. Suddenly a hand shot out from pile of bodies and grabbed Rens pants. Ren looked down and saw that the hand belonged to one of his servants. The damned fool had survived. The demon was spitting up blood as he spoke to his master. "Sir…please help…me…I survived…I am…strong…please help." The dying monster pleaded.

Ren stared down at the pathetic sight. "Very well. I will help you." Ren lifted up his foot and then pressed it down on the demons neck. "I will help you die." He said evilly. The demon tried to struggle but he had lost to much blood and was slowly suffocating. Ren looked at the demon with malice in his eyes. He pressed harder and soon the demon gave one last struggle then went limp.

Ren started to once again walk away. When he was far enough from the stench of the decaying bodies; he raised his good hand in front of him and muttered a few words. The portal had once again reopened. Ren took one final look back and then stepped through the portal. Leaving this Hellish Paradise behind.

(+Sorry that I did not include more fight scenes in this chapter. But I am not very good and describing fight stuff. The next chapter will take some time coming out. But I promise that in chapter seven Ren true monster nature will be reveled to the characters. Send you reviews and ideas to me+)


	7. The Evil Truth

Chapter 7

Ren walked out of the portal and into the human world. And the moment he did he felt rain. He looked up and saw that great dark storm clouds and rolled in and it poured rain. He stood there for a moment just letting the rain beat down on him. Then he let out a yell that was covered by the sound of thunder. He walked over to his limo which still remained parked by the tunnel entrance. The Wight stood there and holding an umbrella for its master. Ren ignored it and opened the car door himself. He sat down while the Wight shut the door and returned to the driver seat.

The Wight started up the limo and began driving back to Kurumus home. Ren reached under the seat and pulled out an emergency med kit. He opened it and took out some bandage tape. He wrapped it around his hand which had now returned to a slight burning red skin color. Even thought the Wight was dead it gave a small unseen shudder at what its master said next. "That witch will pay." Outside the storm raged on and a lone Raven followed the limo.

Kurumu, Tsukune, and Kumiyo were in the brightly lit apartment. Tsukune was upstairs working on his laptop. Kurumu laid on the couch reading a magazine while Kumiyo looked out the window. Kumiyo had a worried look on her face "Oh where is Ren? He has been gone for almost three hours now." (Note-time works differently in dimensions. An hour in paradise is three hours in the human world). Kurumu looked up from her magazine and stared at her daughter.

"Kumiyo dear please sit down. I'm sure Ren will return soon." Kumiyo turned her head over to Kurumu and she could se the sadness in her eyes. "I can't mother; every time he leaves…I feel like something is taken from me…like he completes me." She turned her head back to the rain covered window. Kurumu mentally agreed with her. Before her wish had been granted Kurumu had hated being separated from Tsukune; she had always wanted to be near him.

Then there came a faint tapping on the door. Before Kurumu could even sit up Kumiyo had bolted over to the door and flung it open. There stood the dripping form of Ren. Kurumu did a quick rundown on him and noticed that one of his hands was bandaged. Kumiyo enveloped Ren in a tight hug despite the fact he was soaking wet. "Ren-Kun where have you been? I was getting so worried." She cried/asked him. Ren managed to pry himself loose from Kumiyo Death Hug and gave a reassuring smile.

"Please forgive my lateness my dear…there was a few other problems at the factory that I had to deal with." Kurumu from behind her magazine saw that smile that Ren gave and it sent a shiver down her spine. It was so familiar to-her thought was interrupted from a loud gasp that Kumiyo gave. "Oh my god Ren; what happened to your hand?" She said as she reached and took a hold of it. Rens eyes quickly darkened in pain and he with drew his injured hand and cradled it with his other. "I uh…had an accident at the factory…put my hand on a piece of hot metal." He said like it was no big deal.

Kumiyo tried to reach for his hand but he drew it away. "Is it hurt Ren…do you need it looked at?" She asked in a worried voice. Ren shook his head "No no my dear. I am perfectly fine. However I was wondering if you had a shower I could use?" He asked politely. Kumiyo face lit up. She grabbed Rens good hand. "Yes yes you can use my shower in my room. Come on." She said as she dragged the smiling Ren up to her room while Kurumu watched them. She knew she be happy for her daughter but; there was just something about that guy. She had liked him seemingly at first but there was just something wrong about that guy.

She could not be certain but she felt something dark and evil lurking behind that kind smile and supposedly gentle smile of his. But what was it? In a fit of frustration she threw the magazine she had been reading across the room and it hit a bookshelf and number of books fell to the ground. Kurumu sighed. She got up from the couch and walked over and started picking up the books. "Maybe I am just being paranoid" she thought as she picked the books up and put them away. "Ren is a good guy and is should be happy for both of-" Her thought was broken when she saw an open book. It was a history book; which she had no idea why she and Tsukune owned a history book. But it was not the book that interested her it was the image on the page that it opened to.

Kumiyo pulled Ren upstairs and into her room. Ren barely had time to look around before he was shoved through another door and into her bathroom. Kumiyo bathroom was colored a pale aqua blue. A large sink sat in one corner and a laundry basket in another corner. Cabinets sat on opposite end. A door off to his right interested him. Going though it he looked in awe. This room was an entire shower/steam room. The tiled walls and floor were ivy green. Lined up going all the way around the room where shower nozzles and in the middle of the room was a deepened pit like hole filled with water that operated as Jacuzzi.

"Oh you're God." Ren said as he looked around. Kumiyo closed and locked the bathroom door. "Yeah this is mine and my mother personal bathroom. My dad is not even allowed in here?" She said quietly while Ren had his back turned to her she slowly began undressing. Ren walked over to the center of the room and looked in the Jacuzzi. "Gas heated…controlled by a digital setting to change the heat of the wate-" He stopped when he turned around and saw that Kumiyo was completely naked. "Ummm uh Kumiyo…are you showering too…because I can just leave and wait my turn."

She did not say anything but she did press a few buttons on some sort of control panel. Suddenly the Jacuzzi began to bubble and hot steamy water began to pour out of all the nozzles. Kumiyo began to walk slowly towards the confused Ren. "Kumiyo what are you doi-." Any further words where cut off when Kumiyo leapt at Ren knocking off his glasses. Then the two of them feel into the water of the Jacuzzi as steam filled the room.

Kurumu looked at the picture in the book unable to believe what she was seeing. It was an old black and white picture taken in 1946. The Photo was that of the scientists of the Manhattan Project. The project that created one of the most powerful and deadly forces on the earth. One of the scientists caught her eyes. In the upper left hand corner was where he stood. He was a tall thin scientist with dark hair and dark eyes. Although he had no glasses he had the same face as Ren. "This cant be right." Kurumu said with a gasp.

The wet floor of the bathroom laid the soaking clothes of both Ren and Kumiyo. And the two of them sat in the Jacuzzi with Kumiyo resting her head on Rens chest. While Ren with the cover of the steam surrounding him gave a triumphant smile.

Kurumu flipped back through the pages of the book until she came to a picture 1939 it was of the conquered Poland during World War Two. Standing in the middle of a captured stood a man dressed in the uniform of German general. This man too wore the face of Ren. She flipped ahead to the ruins of bombed London after a German air raid. Standing there with a number of survivors dressed in the clothes of a businesses man stood Ren. "Impossible…this is impossible." Kurumu said.

Ren collected aura into his now healed hand and placed it gently on Kumiyo head. She soon fell asleep passing out into Rens arms. Ren smiled as he stood up while carrying Kumiyo bridal style. The mist parted from them as he walked. "Now that I know she is madly in love with me I no longer need to keep up this act." He said in dark voice. Then he sensed something; a kind of disturbance in the force. "Ah our witch Friend is near."

Tsukune flipped through the book at all of the pages that Kurumu had shown him. "You see Tsukune; for every Great War or natural disaster Ren is there." Tsukune was wide eyed. "Maybe it's a family member or his species is long lived?" Kurumu shook her head. "Come on Tsukune think. There is no way that it could be a different person. Its him in all of those pictures. Ok we need call Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby so we can figure this out." She said. Tsukune stared at her blankly. "Ok and uh who are they?"

Kurumu stared at Tsukune. "What do you mean 'Who are they?' They are our best friends from the academy." Tsukune shook his head "No never heard of them, Kurumu what is going on?" Kurumus mind seemed to just click. "REN!" She yelled with a yell that made Tsukune jump. "You called my dear." Came a cold voice. Both Kurumu and Tsukune turned around to see Ren standing in the doorway. He was wearing all of the black clothing that he had first worn when Kurumu had first met him.

Kurumu narrowed her eyes "I knew it. You are the same person." Ren gave a smirk. "And it took you this long to figure it out. God you Succubus must have traded your brains for your looks." He started laughing. Tsukune stood up; He held the book up with a picture of Ren at the site when the World Trade Center fell. "Explain yourself Ren Now."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Don't be giving me orders human." His voice was dripping with malice. He raised his hand and a beam of black energy came from it and was headed for Tsukune. Tsukune covered himself and waited for the blast to hit him. But nothing came. He looked up to see a barrier shield that had blocked the attack. Then out of the shadows came a figure. "I will not allow you to hurt Tsukune." Kurumu stepped back "Ruby!" She said. Rens eyes darkened. "You!" He growled. And poor Tsukune collapsed to the ground. Kurumu quickly rushed to her unconscious husband's side. While Ruby stood in front of them.

"Kurumu move Tsukune away from here. We cant let this thing hurt him." Ren smiled "Do you honestly think the two of you could stop me if I wanted to hurt this fool." He said with a laugh.

Kurumu looked up at Ruby. "What…what…is he? What is he Ruby?" She stammered as the room seemed to grow cold. While outside great bolts of lightning flashed in the sky and thunder cracked. Ruby then said words that no one would have ever expected. "That Thing Is The DEVIL."

(+Sorry it took so long to update and that this chapter is so short. Know we know what Ren is. But what is his plan? What does he want with Kumiyo? and how on earth can they stop evil itself how can they fight the devil? Send your ideas for the next chapter. I am always listening oh and Anonyms reviews are allowed+)


	8. Devils Bride

Chapter 8

Kurumu stared at Ren who now had an evil smile spreading on his face. "T…the Devil" She stammered. Ruby nodded. Ren merely stood there smiling.

**(The Devil** is the title given to the supernatural being, who is believed to be the most powerful and evil entity of Youkai. He is thought to be the ruler of hell and the master of the demon armies. According to myth the devil was a fallen angle cast from heaven by the arch angel Michael. They also say that he often appears before Youkai and humans and makes them tempting offers for their souls or other things. He is considered to be a gambler and will often accept challenges from others and offers great prizes to those who beat him. Although there are many records there is not enough information to confirm the existence of this creature.)

"Little bitch, you spoiled the ending now that's just rude." Ren said with a laugh; as he leaned against the doorway. Kurumu just continued to stare at the thing that awhile she had considered a friend. "But…that's impossible you can't exist." She said with surety in her voice as she cradled Tsukunes head. Ren rolled his eyes. "This coming from a succubus who is hiding behind a witch." Ruby held her wand across her chest a look of determination in her eyes.

"Its true Kurumu this thing is the devil." She said in a flat tone. "And he has taken over the academy and captured the others." Kurumu's eyes widened. "What." Ren smiled. "I really hate you Witches you always take the fun out of things." He then smirked "But I did take the academy and have imprisoned the vampire and her friends."

Ruby pointed her wand at Ren "You have committed a Great crime on both the monster and the human world." Ren looked confused. "I committed a crime…oh no no I was merely tool in this plan if you want to see its grand architect look behind you." Ruby turned and looked at the wide eyed Kurumu. "Me…me but I had nothing to do with this."

Ren shook his head. "Oh no my dear Kurumu; you see if I remember correctly." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper which when it was unfolded became the contract that Kurumu had signed. "According to this little paper that you signed you gave me the power and authority to get rid of any and all obstacles that stood in the way of yours and Tsukunes relationship." Kurumus face paled. "Oh…please god no."

From the tone of Rens voice as he continued they could tell he was enjoying this. "And I did just that I imprisoned the girls and that idiot Chairman; and its all thanks to you, if you had not signed this paper due to your own selfishness I would not have been able to do shit." He started cackling like madman.

Suddenly his laughter ended when a fist went straight in his face. He went flying out of the room and into the hallway. Kurumu stood where Ren had stood her nails had grown out into claws. The sound at which the words that came out of her mouth would have frozen any normal mans soul. "YOU HURT MY FRIENDS AND LIED TO ME I WILL KILL YOU." She cried as she charged forward at Ren leaving a stunned Ruby and a knocked out Tsukune behind.

Ren picked himself up and set his jaw back into place. There was not a scratch on him though. "Annoying child" He waited until Kurumu was in inch from him and then he jumped over her and before she could react he elbowed her in the back of her neck.

Kurumu gave a brief twitch and fell to the ground. She was temporarily paralyzed.

Ren picked up her body. "Aw poor girl." He then threw Kurumu down the stairs. She gave a yell of pain as her body hit and broke the coffee table. Ren walked slowly down the steps and bent over body. "Look at you; did you honestly think you could fight me the devil; lord of Hell one on one."

He gave a small chuckle. He leaned closer. "Also here is a little secret; you and Tsukune may have been married for twenty one years but uh to you friends…only a three weeks had passed. And your friends have been forced to watch the two of you have so much 'Fun'." Kurumu felt a surge of rage course through her but she still could not move.

Ren Stood up "well my dear I am sorry to say that your fun must come to an end I have collected my payment and therefore you have served your purpose." Ren held up his hand and it turned from human into that of a black dragon claw. "Don't worry I will send Tsukune to you in the after life." He said with a smile and then he drove his claw right at Kurumu's neck. Then a sound filled the room. The sound was that of metal as if it was being scraped on a flat surface. But it was smooth and had a low pitch.

Ren stopped abruptly; his claw inches from Kurumus neck. His eyes widened and his face paled. "That sound…I know…that sound." He said in a shaky voice that was filled with fear. He turned around and Kurumu twitched her head so she could see. Ruby stood Behind Ren and she was holding a weapon. But it was not her wand it was a sword.

It was a beautiful sword. The metal it was made of gleamed and shined as if was made of diamonds. The hilt of the sword was made of gold and was set with four polished rubies and three sapphires. The handle was wrapped in black leather. On the blade itself running up the middle were words that read 'Divinus Justicia' (Latin for Divine Justice).

"Behold Ren; The Sword Of Michael." Ruby said in a cold voice. The color drained from Rens already pale face; his eyes where wide with terror and fear. His claw turned back into a normal hand. "That's…impossible." He said in shocked voice.

(The Sword of Michael was the mighty weapon used by the Arch Angle Michael the commander of the Army of Heaven. It was he who lead the battle against the Devil and his demons thousands of years ago and was victories when he cast the Devil into the Lake of Fire. Michaels Sword is the only Holy object the the devil has any True Fear for and is considered to be the only thing that defeat him.) Kurumu still lay on the floor her ability to move was slowly returning.

Ren looked down at his once burnt hand and then at the sword. "So that is why my hand was burned…I could never touch that blade." Then he narrowed his eyes. "But don't think that it will save you child." He raised his hand and black energy shot out from it and headed right at Ruby. "Feel the power of Hell." He shouted with insane glee in his voice.

Ruby held the blade in front of her in defense position just as the beam came in contact with the sword. The second the dark energy touched the sword a brilliant golden light flashed in the room. Ren shielded his eyes and yelled in pain. "Damn you all." He then vanished into the fading shadows. When the light vanished Kurumu suddenly found she was able to move. She pulled herself up "What…what was that?"

She asked in voice filled with curiosity. She then looked over at Ruby who just then had dropped the sword and collapsed on the ground. Kurumu rushed over to her; careful as to not touch the sword though. She helped her up. "Are you ok Ruby?" Ruby's eyes twitched open.

She stared at Kurumu for a moment then without any warning slapped her across the face. Kurumu was stunned by this and taken aback. Ruby sat herself up and sighed. "I am sorry Kurumu…that was involuntary." She looked over at Kurumu whose head was facing downwards. "No…I deserved that…I caused all of this."

Ruby opened her mouth to say something but closed it as Kurumu continued "I let Ren due all of this…I was selfish and signed that contract without even reading it…this is all my fault."

Tears began to come out of her eyes. Ruby walked slowly over to Kurumu and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No it is not all your fault. The devil lies and deceives all people. And we still have a chance to save the others. So long as we have the sword we have a chance to defeat him."

She held out her hand and helped Kurumu up. "By the way I like your Adult body; it suits you." She said jokingly. Kurumu laughed. "If you think I am Sexy you should my daught-" She stopped as she suddenly remembered. "That's right Kumiyo I had almost forgotten about her." She headed for the stairs. "I am going to check on her; you go see If Tsukune is awake." Ruby nodded.

Kurumu headed up to Kumiyo expecting to see her passed out on the floor or hurt when Ren had reveled his true form. She opened the door "Kumiyo are you-" One again she was paused when she saw the interior of the room. It was fine; there were no signs of battle at all. And Kumiyo was no where to be seen. "what the" Kurumu said. She headed to another room; it too was empty. As was the next on and the next one. All where empty and untouched.

"What the Hell is going on where is she" Then she remembered what Ren had told her during the fight "Well my dear I am sorry to say that your fun must come to an end I have collected my payment and therefore you have served your purpose." Then sudden realization hit her. The fight had been just a distraction, this entire time he had wanted Kumiyo. And now her daughter was the Prisoner of the Devil.

Ren walked into the office of the Chairman at the Academy. He went into a quick stride and headed towards the chairman who stood in a corner still in his hypnotized state. Ren grabbed the Chairman by the neck and threw him across the Room. While Moka, Yukari, and Mizore watched helplessly. Ren had a crazy look in his eye.

He went over to the Chairman and lifted him of the floor. "You old pathetic bastard; you had Michaels Sword." Ren shook the holy man. Even though he was hypnotized and incapable of doing such things; Ren thought he saw a smile flash on The Chairmans face. Ren snarled and threw The Chairman at a wall where he fell to the floor and laid still. Moka spoke up.

"We saw everything through you monitors Devil, it looks like you are not as all powerful as you claim to be." Mizore then added "The mighty lord of hell is afraid of a little light." Ren turned and gave the girls an icy glare that should have cowed them. But it did not this time they seemed to have gotten Burst of Courage. A fire had been rekindled in them.

Ren walked over and sat down in the chair behind the desk. Now it was Yukari's turn to speak. "And now that they know your weakness Ruby, Kurumu, and Tsukune will come and save us." All three o them expected Ren to yell at them but instead he started laughing. This caused confusion. "Silly little girl; I expect them to come, I want them to come." He said with a smirk. A voice from the intercom came up. "Sir the girl is starting to come awake should we bring her up."

Ren pressed the button and responded "Yes bring her up…but wait a few moments I must deal with something." Then He turned back the girls with a strange smile on his face. "Since the Tsukune and the others are going to be coming. I must decide on what to do with you females." His right hand started glowing with an Aura. "And I think I know just what to do." He began slowly walking towards them.

A black Lamborghini Gallardo sped across the empty streets heading for the gateway into the Youkai world. Tsukune in the drivers seat, Kurumu in the front passenger seat and Ruby in the back seat. "OK explain to me what is going on again." The still very confused Tsukune asked. Ruby sighed. "The man you know as Ren is really the devil. He has taken over the Academy and has wiped your memory of myself, Moka, Yukari, Mizore." "So you guys where all my friends and I don't remember this." Kurumu was silent so Ruby continued.

"Yes and because…for certain reasons Kurumu and you became involved his plan." Tsukune nodded. "But why did he take Kumiyo? What does she have to do with any of this?" Ruby shook her head. "We don't know that reason. But Rest assured Tsukune we will get her back." Tsukune gave a weak smile. Then turned to Kurumu as they approached the gateway. "You see Kurumu we will get her back." Kurumu gave a small nod but still said nothing. Then they passed through the Gateway.

Strange multi-colored lights surrounded them as they drove throuhgh the archway and then after what seemed like an eternity they saw the other side. But it was not as any of them remembered. The academy had been scary before but now it was just terrifying.

A blood red moon hung in the sky cast the surface with red light. The grass has now completely dead. Behind the trees dark shadows were cast that seemed to come alive. And worse yet there was no sound at all. No cawing of the crows that no howling of the wolves. There was not even a simple whisper of the wind. Tsukune turned on the high beam lights so they could get a better look.

"Park by the Scarecrow Tsukune I don't think we should drive up to the school." Ruby said. Tsukune nodded his head and made a small turn. Located by a cliff was the school scarecrow. That was considered by the students to be the bus stop. After only a minute they could see an object up a head. But it was not alone. "Did they add more scarecrows?" Kurumu said after such a long silence. Ruby shook her head. "No there should be only one!" Ruby said.

Tsukune drove up a little further then made a screeching stop. He stared wide eyed. Kurumu put her hands over her mouth. Ruby's skin paled. It was not Scarecrows they were looking at. It was Moka, Yukari, and Mizore. They had been tied up on planks and stripped of their clothing. Blood was dripping from cuts and wounds. And on each a word had scrawled on each of their Exposed bodies.

On Yukari 'Welcome', Mizore 'To', And on Moka 'Hell'. Tsukune, Ruby, and Kurumu got out of the car and rushed to them. They each began to undo the ropes that bond the girls to the wood. "Dear god…what kind of monster would do this." Tsukune said as he gently lifted Moka down. After Mizore and Yukari were brought down they Ruby began to examine them. "Are…are they dead?" Kurumu said shakily as Tsukune held her.

Ruby shook her head. "No they…they are alive…but" "Look" She waved a hand across ther girls open eyes but there was no response. They eyes had a dead look as they stared blankly into space. "Then what's wrong with them." Before she could answer a voice filled the air. "There is nothing physically wrong with them." They spun around to see Ren standing before them. Yet it was not Ren. It was a Projection of him a viewer Youkai.

Tsukune turned and boldly faced Ren. "What did you do to these girls? And Where is my Daughter?" He demanded. "Look at bold human. Acting so tough in the face of doom. It sickens me." Ren Sneered. "But to answer your questions; Your daughter is fine and is being treated as if she were royalty. As for girls….difficult to explain."

"Ren you sick twisted perverted bastard. Tell us what you did." Kurumu screamed at him. Ren raised an eyebrow then smiled. "I took their Souls." There was an eerie silence. "What" Ruby said as she stood up. "Rest assured they quite alive, but for now they are more like dolls. Empty shells unaware of what is going on around them." Ruby's eyes darkened.

"Return their souls to them immediately or face the consequences." She said. Ren nodded. "I will indeed return the souls. Once the parents agree to a little something." Kurumu turned to Ren "What do you want from us?" Ren smiled. "I want you to give me permission to marry Kumiyo and take her as my bride."

(+There we go people Rens Plan. That is what he wanted all along. But what willl happen next? Send your reviews and ideas to me+)


	9. Return & Regret

Chapter 9

Both Tsukune and Kurumu were taken aback by what Ren had just asked. "You…you want to what?" Kurumu stammered at Ren with a sly smile on his face. "I am sorry did you not understand? Allow me to repeat myself; I wish to marry Kumiyo and-"

He was interrupted by Tsukune yelling out. "WE UNDERSTOOD YOU BASTARD, BUT WHY DO YOU WANT MARRY HER." Ren arched an eyebrow. "Normally when Humans speak to me their voice is trembling in fear…however you hold great courage and power in yours; I admire that."

Kurumu narrowed her eyes "Answer the question." She growled at him. Ren nodded. "I have all the power of that…God (he shuttered at that word) you worship; however I can not use them to their full extent. After the great battle of Heaven I was forbidden from using my full power in the Mortal world unless I got someone to sign a contract allowing me to do it." He stopped and smiled before he continued. "But if I were to marry a female from the mortal world, then I would be free to use all of my power."

Kurumu's stared wide eyed at the evil thing in front of her. "And you chose Kumiyo?" Ren smirked "Indeed child; you should be honored that I picked her." Tears were flooding in Kurumu's eyes. Tsukune took a bold step forward towards the Devil. "WE WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TAKE HER." Ren narrowed his eyes.

"You humans are so annoying, I will have to fix that, oh and I really don't need your permission." Ren snapped his fingers, then the ground began to shake. The shaking had stopped after a moment and then coffins shot up out of the ground. Hundreds popped up; and then the caskets opened and showed the contents. Skeletons walked out of their resting place each holding some kind of weapon. The undead soldiers gathered by their dark lord.

Ren raised his arms and started laughing. "Behold the army of the dead. True the dead are rather weak…but you know what they say 'There is strength in numbers.' And these numbers will easily dispatch you. Shame you will miss the wedding." With that he dropped his arms and his image vanished. The dead began moving towards the Kurumu, Tsukune, Ruby, and their soulless friends.

Kurumu lets her claws grow out. "Some skeletons are no match for us." Ruby nodded and headed back towards the car; she was going to get the sword. She was halfway there when the ground below her burst open revealing more skeletons. She jumped back barely in time. The skeletons had surrounded them completely. The outcome did not look good. A succubus, a witch, and human might have been able to fight off a hundred of these things but there were about five hundred of them.

Tsukune was backing up. "Shit this is not good…god we need help." HE took another step back and tripped on a rock. Tsukune began to fall backwards towards Moka who laid against the pole that she had been strapped to. Tsukune hands unintentional grabbed the Rosario that hung on Mokas neck. When his body hit the ground he heard a small snap.

He sat up and looked in his hand; the Rosario had come off. Then he suddenly got knocked back down when a fresh wave of dark aura hit him. Moka's hair was Turing from pink to silver; and some of her body parts where becoming more mature. (Namely her boobs and ass Hehehehe) Suddenly her eyes snapped open showing blood red irises. The army of the dead stopped and Kurumu and Ruby turned around to see a powerful vampire standing before them.

"Mo…Moka!" Kurumu said with a gasp. "But we thought that your soul was taken." Inner Moka began walking towards them "Ren took the souls of Mizore and Yukari indeed. However due to the fact that this Rosario divides my soul he only got Outer Mokas soul." She said in a flat voice. Inner Moka turned her head back to Tsukune who had just picked himself off the ground. "Tsukune." She called over to him in a commanding tone. He stood rigid "y…yes?" He said in a quivering voice.

"You are to guard those bodies" She made a gesture towards Mizore and Yukari. "With your very life; do you understand." Tsukune nodded. Moka then turned to Kurumu and simply stared at her with cold eyes. She did not say anything; sh did not have to; for Kurumu understood. The once unmoving dead seemed to snap out of their trance and now began to charge at the group. The battle for Youkai had begun.

Kumiyo's eyes began to twitch open. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was Ren and herself in the Tub and that they had…! She sat up immediately. She began looking around; She was in a large office room. The curtains were open letting the red light of the moon into the room and casting it in eerie light. "Where am I?" She said to herself since there appeared to be no one else in the room; or so she thought. She had not expected a voice to answer her back.

"You are right where you should be Kumiyo. With me." Kumiyo spun around to see Ren sitting in the chairman's chair. Under normal circumstances Kumiyo would have been overjoyed to see Ren. But there was something different about him. The cheerful grin he had always given her was replaced with something dark smile. It was scary.

"R…Ren what's going on? Where are we?" Kumiyo stammered as Ren smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Why we are at the Academy my dear Kumiyo. I thought it would be the appropriate place for the big event." Ren said casually. Kumiyo cocked her head to the side confused. "What event?" She asked him. Ren gave a small chuckle as he stood up. "Why our wedding of course."

Kumiyo felt her legs weaken. "Wed…Wedding? But we aren't-" Ren stopped her when he said. "Oh yes we are. If I recall correctly that when a succubus wants to wed a male she oh what's that phrase 'Throws herself at him.' Which you clearly did in the bathroom. And I must say I had a marvelous time taking away your virginity." Kumiyo turned her head to the ground. "Well yes that is our way but…what do my parents think of this?" She asked. Ren stopped and looked like he was suppressing a laugh.

"I don't know; What do dead people think about when their child is getting married." Then he started laughing. Kumiyo eyes widened and she looked up at Ren with a look of both shock and confusion. "What?" She said quietly.

Ren stopped laughing and smirked. "Well by now that cow mother of yours and her idiot human husband should be halfway to the afterlife by now." Tears were forming in Kumiyo's eyes as she stared over at the man she had once loved and worshiped. "You didn't!" She cried at him; hoping this was all some kind of sick joke. Ren merely continued to smile. "I did And I took great pleaser in it." Suddenly he saw a fully transformed Kumiyo coming at him wings out and claws ready to tear him apart.

Kumiyo was a mere inch from him when Ren vanished. "what the-" then she suddenly felt a firm grip on her tail. She turned her head back to see Ren holding it with an evil grin. Then with strength that did not know he had; He threw her back and she went flying towards a wall. As Kumiyo was flung backwards she was sure she was going to hit the wall but instead she became enfolded in someone's arms.

Then that someone began groping her chest. She turned her head up to see Ren was the one doing it. "But that's impossible" She thought "No monster can move that quick." She struggled to get out of his grip but Ren was too strong. HE brought his face close to her ear as he whispered. "You are a fighter; I like that. You will make a fine bride. However Perhaps I did not make myself totally clear; you belong to me now Kumiyo." Kumiyo could only watch in terror as Ren then brought his lips onto hers. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME." She screamed in her mind

The battle against the undead soldiers was going well for the Group. Mokas signature Kick sent the bones of twenty Skeletons in all directions. Kurumu with her claws and wings out flew up into the air and fell like a bomb taking out groups of enemies at time. Ruby with her wand cast spells that brought huge plant vines out of the ground that grabbed large numbers of undead and started pulling them apart.

Even Tsukune got to have a bit of the 'Fun.' Once the battle had started The skeletons had ignored the weak human and gone after the powerful girls. This allowed him the chance to carry the soulless bodies of both Mizore and Yukari to his car. When had strapped them he started running over and hitting large masses of the of the devils minions with his car.

This battle lasted an hour. All over the ground the bones of the dead lay scattered around. Kurumu, Moka, and Ruby had many wounds and bruises all over their bodies. Tsukunes car was damaged beyond repair. Moka wiped some blood from her face. Kurumu pulled some limbs out that had gotten tangled in her hair. And Ruby was inspecting a deep gash in her leg. Tsukune got out of his car and rushed over to Kurumu.

Tsukune hugged her and then started checking her for any serious injuries. Kurumu blushed at Tsukunes concern. Then she felt something she turned around to see the icy red eyes of Moka staring at her. She pulled Kurumu away and started to walk away with her. Tsukune followed Moka protesting but a swift yet gentle kick sent his now unconscious body at the feet of Ruby (Who silently said 'Thank you') and quickly started 'Tending' to Tsukune.

Kurumu was dragged by Moka who remained silent all the way until they were far out sight and earshot. Moka threw Kurumu to the ground; Kurumu however did not fight back back. She knew that she deserved this. "Do you understand what you have done Kurumu." Kurumu did not answer.

Moka stared down at her; by the look on her face Kurumu could tell that Moka wanted to beat her into the ground. Moka continued pounding the guilt into Kurumu. "You signed all of our death warrants. This school has fallen, The chairman is nothing more then a mindless puppet. And now your 'Daughter' as well as the souls of two of our friends and half of my own are in the hands of DEVIL; And its all your fault. She practically screamed at her.

Kurumu looked up at Moka. Her face was one of great sadness and regret. "Don't you think I know that; I WAS AN IDIOT." She yelled at Moka. Moka was taken aback by this. Kurumu continued. "I was selfish, stupid and weak. I gave in to a promise of vile snake and did not think of the consequences." She brought her face down to the ground unable to look Moka in the face any longer. "I just wanted to be with Tsukune…that's all I wanted, Not this." She said quietly.

Moka then began to rethink her actions. What the devil had offered would have been tempting to any of them. If he had offered that deal to Mizore, Ruby, Yukari…even her outer self; anyone of them might have given in to his sweet words. Moka stared down at this figure… "She only wanted to be with Tsukune…willing to give up anything to get it…that's either pure love or complete idiocy." Moka thought to herself.

She held out her hand to Kurumu; who looked up with a surprise look on her face. "Kurumu this is only time I will ever say the next set of words to you. 'I would have done the same thing if I were in your place.' Now come we have more work to do." She grabbed Kurumu's hand and pulled her up and then started walking away. Kurumu stared at her for a few moments then followed after her.

Ruby gently placed her hand on the face of the still knocked out Tsukune. "Oh Tsukune even though you are older now and have no memory of me…" She brought her face close to his when a voice stopped her. "RUBY what are you doing to my husband." Ruby looked up at the returning Moka and Kurumu. She quickly pulled herself away from Tsukune; her face was red. "Uh nothing I was just making sure that he was ok."

Both Moka and Kurumu rolled their eyes. Ruby went over to the car and pulled out the sword. "Have we figured out a plan yet for how we are going to attack the devil." Moka nodded. "Yes what we are going to do is storm the academy fight off whatever is left of his demons. Then we got straight at him hard and fast and then we finish him off with the sword." Moka said quickly Kurumu nodded.

Ruby sighed "I thought that would be the case." While the girls continued to discuss their plans; no one saw a small black bat hanging from nearby branch. It waited for a moment or two then it flew off towards the academy towards its master.

Inside the Chairman's was nursing a shot of brandy that he had found in one of the Chairman's cabinets. He stared out the window; smiling. In a mere few hours he would take Kumiyo for his bride and then all hell would literally break loose. Kumiyo was being resistant but that was only natural. After a while she would get used to having the Devil for a husband. He heard a small fluttering sound and turned to another open window to see his bat spy come flying in.

Ren smiled and held out his hand. The bat flew over and perched itself on its masters hand. Ren sat his glass down and stroked the bats head. "Well my little winged spy what news do you have for me." He brought his hand close to his ear and the bat started chattering off the information he had collected. Rens eyes narrowed "So they are still alive." He hissed. The bat could sense its master anger and quickly flew out of the room.

Ren grabbed his glass and walked over to the fireplace where wood was burning. "Well if the ladies are so eager to come then we shall have to give a warm welcome." With that he downed the last of the brandy and threw the empty glass into the fire and watched as the flames went up. He Started a laugh that echoed through the empty halls.

(+There we go people chapter 9 is done…not my best work but good enough. The girls might stand a better chance now that Moka is there to help them. And for those who are wondering why I brought Moka back…I was asked to and it seemed like a good idea. There are only 2 chapters left in the story people and Then I began creating working on a new one. Send your Reviews to me and Ideas for chapter 10+)


	10. Light Vs Darkness

Chapter 10

"Then it is decided" Kurumu said. They had been discussing a plan of attack and they had finally figured out the best course of action to take. Moka and Kurumu would go in alone to the academy. The two of them together could handle basicly anything that the Devil could throw at them. Also combined with The sword of Michael taking out the devil should be no problem.

"Now hold on wait." Tsukune said with a tinge of anger in his voice. "I don't understand why Ms. Ruby and I need to stay here. Kumiyo is in there still too and I think I should be there when we rescue her." Ruby stayed quite.

"Tsukune as we explained someone needs to remain here to protect Mizore and Yukari; and if the plan goes array at least the Ren wont capture or kill all of us. Also seeing how you are human I don't think you would be much good in a fight." Moka said without any emotion in her voice.

Tsukune muttered something but nodded in agreement. Kurumu went over to Ruby and took the sword from her; she slung it over her back. Next she walked over to Tsukune and hugged her husband. "Don't worry Tsukune We will bring Kumiyo back." She said and gave a quick kiss before she and Moka turned and started heading for the school and most likely their doom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the Chairman's five high ranked demons listened at the door as their master paced back and forth in the room. They could hear him talking to himself. No one dared to go in there. The reason why was a few feet behind them. The carcass of a lowly Imp that entered the room laid there. He had been torn in half for interrupting their lords brooding.

Finally the talking and pacing stopped from what they could hear. They then heard footsteps coming towards the door. The quickly stood at attention as the door opened up. Ren was still in all black attire. "Gentlemen, Recall all troops from their posts around the school." He said in a cool low voice. One of the demons opened its mouth to protest but was silenced with a quick glance from Ren. The demon held its tongue. Four of the demons left to go obey the task that Ren had set for them. But one remained; it could sense that Ren wanted more thing.

The demon waited for orders. Ren simply stared at the demon for moment then he smiled. The demon knew what that smile meant. Either Ren had a brilliant idea or someone was going to die. "Go fetch my bride…I think it is time she came over to the Darkness." Ren said calmly. The Demon nodded and went off to do what it was told. It knew what Ren meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka and Kurumu walked through the empty courtyard of the Academy. The whole school looked like it was falling apart. Windows were broken, door torn down and great holes in roof. "Something is not right here." Moka told Kurumu as she looked at the cracked and collapsing pillars. Kurumu nodded.

"Yeah where are all the students and teachers? Do you think Ren got to them?" Moka picked up a piece of fallen plywood. "Possibly; my best guess is that they have been imprisoned somewhere. However that is not what I meant." She threw the piece of plywood aside and turned to Kurumu. "Where are all the guards?" Kurumu suddenly realized what Moka was saying. They had met no trouble when heading towards the school nor did they meet any enemy forces while entering the academy grounds.

"Something is indeed wrong here." Moka said as she stepped into an opening in the center of the school grounds. "Even if Ren did think his undead slaves had killed us he would not have withdrawn all his troops." Kurumu looked over her shoulder at the sword. "Perhaps his demons possess the same weakness as he does; maybe they can't touch or even get near the sword." Kurumu said as she looked around.

"Prehapes…but that does not explain why he would still withdraw all of his troops. He should have at least have a few sentries set around the school; or maybe…we have walked into something?" The second she said that there was a slight sound of movement. They spun around to where the sound originated but saw nothing. They heard it again. It was louder this time; like the beating of wings. "What the hell is that noise?" Moka said; obviously frustrated at the fact she could not see her enemy.

They then heard a small laugh; like the giggle of little girl. They looked up once more this time their gaze towards the roof. There sitting on the ledge was the enemy and it was… Kumiyo. She was wearing a tight-fitting one-piece black outfit made out of some kind of leather. She was smiling down at Kurumu and Moka. "Kumiyo thank god you are-" Kurumu started to say but was stopped when she got a better look at her daughter. Kumiyo's skin which had once been a nice even tan color was now very pale. Also her blue eyes were now dark color that looked almost black.

"K… Kumiyo what has happened to you?" Kurumu said in a shocked voice. Moka stood in a battle ready stance. Kumiyo continued to stare down at her mother and Moka; a nasty evil sneer was on her face. She opened her mouth and the words that came out of mouth were dark "My fiancée and I would like to welcome you to your grave." She suddenly let her wings and claws grow out and flew straight at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

Kumiyo was dragged in by two demons who threw her to the ground. She was dressed in some kind of leather outfit that she had been forced to wear. The demons bowed to their lord and backed out of the room. Kumiyo got up and glared at Ren who stood above her. "What is going on Ren? Wht the hell am I dressed like this?" She screamed at him. However Ren did not seem to hear her he was doing a nice long run down on Kumiyo in that outfit. Kumiyo went red in the face; she brought back her hand and it quickly went straight across his face. There was a loud slapping sound that filled the room.

Ren stood motionless, Kumiyo brought her hand back down as a small red mark appeared on Rens face. He stared at her for a moment then he started laughing. "That's a powerful hit you have my bride to be. If you had been anyone else you would nothing but an ash pile by now." He continued laughing.

Kumiyo shook with rage. "How many times must I say it in order to get it through your head Devil. I will not I repeat will NOT marry YOU." Ren stopped laughing and smiled at the young succubus. "Oh I think you will my beloved Kumiyo after you go through a little reprogramming." He then began walking behind the desk and started digging through a drawer. Kumiyo took a step back.

"What do you mean reprogramming?" Ren did not look up he was still digging through the desk. "Well its more of a soul change. You have the strength and power to be my queen…however you just don't have that evilness I require in a mate." He stopped digging and smiled; apparently he had found what he was looking for.

Kumiyo took another step back. She did not like the idea of where this was going. "Whatever you are thinking don't for a second think its going to-" She was silenced Ren suddenly seemed to just blink right in front of her. He stood only a foot away in his right hand he held a round object and with his left he was holding tightly onto Kumiyo arm holding her in place.

"Let me go." Kumiyo shouted as she tried to break Rens grip. "You know my dear all though I hate to say this, The Chairman has a rather good collection of ancient magical artifacts." Ren said in an lazy careless voice. "A rather favorite of mine is The Lilith Mirror. It has the ability to show a person true nature. But very few know that it also has the power to alter their soul as well." Kumiyo's eyes widened. "NO" She kept struggling.

Ren smiled. "Now lets see what happens when I increases the level of darkness, Anger and hatred in your soul." Ren lifted the mirror up to Kumiyo face so that she was staring into it. There was a flash of light and then the sound of laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Present Time)

Kumiyo flew straight at her mother who stood there rock solid as she was about to be hit. When Kumiyo was only an inch away Moka jumped in and pushed Kurumu out of the way. Kumiyo hit nothing but the ground. "Damn Vampire." She hissed as she rose back into the air. Moka got back off the ground; but Kurumu she just remained motionless. Moka turned her back to Kurumu; She cracked her knuckles and smiled. "Lets see how you fight Succubus." Moka said with a bit of pleasure in her voice.

Moka started running at Kumiyo with such amazing speed that Kumiyo did not see when Moka had jumped up behind her and sent a round house kick onto Kumiyo body. Kumiyo went plummeting to the earth very quickly. When she hit the ground a large cloud of dust rose into the air. Moka landed on the ground neatly. "Hehe just as weak as the mother." She scoffed.

She walked over the clearing dust. As soon as all of the dust had dispersed Moka saw that there was no body lying on the ground. "What the-" She had time only to turn around when Kumiyo sent her fist smashing into the side of Mokas face and then a swift and brutal kick into her unprotected stomach. The force of both attacks was much more then Moka had ever felt; and she was sent flying backwards through a crumbling pillar.

"Stupid Vampire bitch. Ren increased my powers ten-fold before I came out here to fight you." Kumiyo sneered as Moka got up from where she had been kicked. She cracked her Knuckles "At last a worthy opponent." She leaped into the air her eyes blood red and aimed mid air kick for Kumiyos head.Kumiyostood her ground until the foor was about to come into contact with her head.

She grabbed her opponent's foot and gave it a quick twist. While at the same time shifted and used her adversary's momentum against her. Kumiyograbbed Moka leg and lifted Moka above her head only to bring her crashing down on the hard ground; however Moka was not defeated yet.

Moka jumped into the air and got behind Kumiyo. She reached behind Kumiyo grabbed her hair and pulled. Kumiyobrought her right arm back and slammed her elbow back into Mokas head. Stunned Moka reach up and grabbed Kumiyoright wrist and twisted it backwards behind her back. The Succubus screamed as Moka broke her wrist. Kumiyo leaped up into the air and across the room to put some distance between the two of them.

"Running away are you." Moka growled. Kumiyosuddenly appeared behind her and drove her fist into Moka's ribs. Moka groaned in pain. Kumiyo then slammed her fist into Moka's back making her go on her hands and knees to the floor.  
"What you saw was a after image. Admit defeat vampire and I might be convinced to keep you alive as a pet." She whispered in Moka ear.  
"I will not!" Moka screamed as she rolled on her back and struck the side of Kumiyo's chin with her palm.

The impact drove her head back and gave Moka an opportunity to bring her foot up and strike her opponent in her stomach and kidneys. Kumiyo was pushed upwards and fell on her back.  
Now it was Kumiyo turn to double over in pain. Moka rushed over and delivered a swift uppercut to her face and sent her opponent into the wall.  
"You can't fight well with a broken wrist. Can you?"  
"Broken wrist? What broken Wrist?" A dark aura began to flow from Kumiyo; there was a small sizzling sound; Kumiyo wrist was being healed.

Kumiyo suddenly appearedbehind Moka. She used her new wrist and delivered several punches at Moka's back. The succubus then swung around and brought her right fist into Moka's stomach. She then used her left fist to hit Moka in the face. Moka did a cartwheel and got away. She leaped in the air and seeming disappeared.

Moka appeared in front of Kumiyo and seemed to have the advantage for a moment but Kumiyo smiled. She turned herself and struck Moka in her face twice. The silver haired vampire growled in anger at her opponent's audacity; she aimed several punches at her but Kumiyo dodged them all.

Kumiyothen kicked Moka in her gut and then followed it with a powerful kick in both of Mokas legs. The sound of bone cracking filled the air. The silver haired vampire dropped to the floor in pain. She could not stand up and she no longer had the power to fight. Kumiyo stood above the defeated vampire with a triumphant smirk on her face. "So that was the great power of the vampires; Pathetic, You deserve to die." She brought her claws above Moka and was about to plunge them into her when a voice Cried out. "KUMIYO STOP IT."

Kumiyo turned around to see Kurumu as the one who had yelled at her. "Are you so eager to die mother? Very well I will comply." She turned away from the defeated Moka and flew speed at her mother; claws out stretched with full intent of killing her. Kurumu merely stood there with her eyes closed; waiting for death. There was slicing sound as well as the sound of torn flesh combined with the smell of blood. But Kurumu felt no pain.

She opened her eyes to see that it was not her body Kumiyo's claws had plunged into; it was Tsukunes. (Yes I had the daughter 'kill' her father)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flash Back)

Tsukune sat on the hood of his recently destroyed car. He looked over at Ruby who was examining the bodies of Mizore and Yukari. "Tell me …were we all friends?" Tsukune called over to the witch. Ruby looked up and stared at Tsukune for a moment. "Yes we were, All of us were very close friends." She said in a small voice. Tsukune gave a weak smile. "Well it seems in your world I had a lot of girl friends." And he gave a small laugh. Ruby shook her head. "None of us unfortunately where your girlfriends Tsukune." She had worried about this conversation; she knew he would have asked eventually.

Tsukune looked surprised. "What…come on surely Kurumu and I-" He stopped as he saw Ruby shook her head again. "No Tsukune none of us were." Tsukune was silent so Ruby continued. "Each of loved you practically worshiped you. And we each tried our own tactics in order to make you love us…but you always carried the same feeling for each of us no matter what we did."

"But Kurumu…I love her." He said in shaky voice. Ruby sighed. "Tsukune in our world you saw Kurumu as only a dear close friend like us; nothing more." Tsukune began breathing hard. "I have memories though. Of us together; those have to be real." Ruby had a sad look on her face. "No Tsukune all of those memories are true and the events that you experienced. But this world that exists around you; its just a fantasy that Kurumu wanted to come true and Ren brought it to life. That's all it is."

Tsukune clutched his head. "No…NO." He said to himself. Ruby walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that you had to find out like this Tsukune but you had to know eventually." She was going to say more when they heard a great sound. It sounded like a battle was happening at the Academy and it sounded bad. Tsukune stood up. "Kurumu." He said quietly and started running towards the school as fast as he could.

"Tsukune wait you cant-" But Ruby's word merely fell upon deaf ears as Tsukune had already vanished from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Present time)

Kurumu stared as blood spots started to appear on the back of Tsukunes shirt where Kumiyo's claws had gone through. "Tsu…Tsukune." Kurumu said as she put her hands over her mouth. Tsukune opened his mouth and small droplets of blood fell from it. Kumiyo stared at her father for a moment; then she pulled her claws out of him. Her dark eyes returned to their normal color and a look of horror spread on her face at what she had done. (For those of you wondering, the effects of the Lilith Mirror only last like for an hour or so then it wears off. 'See Rosario+Vampire Manga One Chapter 27)

"Daddy." Kumiyo said in a shakey voice. Tsukune stood upright for a moment then he collapsed to the ground. A small pool of blood was forming under him. Moka lifter her head up and stared at this Scene. "Tsukune; NO." She yelled. Kurumu immediately went into action and went over to her husband and opened his shirt to look at the wounds. Her eyes grew wide when she saw it. The wounds were deep and as she stared closer at them she saw that the punctures went through nearly all of Tsukunes major organs. He wound not live for long.

Kumiyo's knees buckled together and she fell to the ground. Tears were flowing down her face. "Mom I…I did not mean to do this. I could not stop myself I wanted to, I did but but-" Then she just openly started sobbing. Kurumu put some pressure on Tsukunes wounds. Mabey if she could stop the bleeding then Tsukune might have chance. "Kurumu." The weak voice reached her ears. She looked down at Tsukune. He was 'Smiling' at her. "Tsukune hold on please. I can save you." Kurumu said in a voice that was struggling to hold back the same sobs as Kumiyo.

Tsukune still smiled at Kurumu. He weakly reached up and placed his hand on her face. "Kurumu its too late. You can see that." The tears were now coming out of her eyes. "I…I never wanted any of this to happen Tsukune. I just wanted you to love me. That's all I ever wanted." Tears where dripping on the ground and mixing into the blood that was coming out of Tsukune.

Tsukune stroked his hand down Kurumus face. "I know Kurumu…R-" He coughed up a bit of blood before he continued. "Ruby told me everything." Kurumu's jaw opened slightly. "But…but." Tsukune managed a weak laugh. "Kurumu its ok. I hold not anger at you for you did. It was fun. And as far as I am concerned all of those things that we shared together…they were real. They were proof that we love each other."

Tsukunes hand fell from Kurumus face. Kurumu quickly reacted and felt Tsukunes pulse; it was very weak and his skin was growing cold. "NO Tsukune…Don't die…Please don't Die." She Screamed at him. But it made no difference. Tsukunes eyes were beginning to close. Before they became completely shut he said something a weak voice that was barely above a whisper. "Kur..umu I love…you." Then his eyes went completely shut and his body went limp and cold. Kurumu felt the Tsukunes Heart beat completely stop.

Tsukune Aono Was dead. Kurumu placed her head on her fallen husband and openly wept. Kumiyo was beside her mother crying her eyes out for what she had done. And in the background a small but steady stream of tears were coming out of Mokas eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In the Chairman's office.)

Ren had watched the battle below from the window of the Chairman's office. And he had enjoyed every second of what he saw. The arrival of the human had been unexpected but still Tsukunes death had caused such large amounts of horror, sadness, regret, and all of those other emotions to come forth. He smiled; "how pathetic they cry over a single miserable human…even Kumiyo." He sighed. He had not intended for the effects of The Lilith Mirror to wear off so quickly but they had.

Ren Shrugged and headed for the door that lead out of the office and to the lobby. He expected he wound have company very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back Outside)

Kurumu stood up. She wiped the tears from her face which had become blank and emotionless. She pulled the sword from its sheath and started walking towards the Administrative Building; where Ren was. "Kurumu where are you going?" Moka called over. Kurumu did not stop walking but she did yell back "Moka stay here nobody is to come and interfere. That goes for you too Kumiyo." Both Kumiyo and Moka could tell that this was not a request, it was direct order. Both of them complied.

Kurumu moved at a fast pace head straight for the building. She arrived at the great double doors that where the entrance inside. Two demons stood guarding it. When they saw Kurumu approaching they immediately moved to intercept her. As soon as the two of them got close enough to see the sword in Kurumus hand they began moving backwards. But they were too slow Kurumu made a quick swipe with the sword and it went both demons very smoothly. They had time for a single scream and then their bodies turned to ash.

Kurumu was not in the mood for their games. She walked straight towards the door and pushed them open. She walked into the building and the second she did the doors closed behind her. She had entered the belly of the beast. Kurumu looked around the lobby. It was a large area about the size of a small gym. On both the left and right sides their were a number of door s that lead to different sections of the building. While in front of her was a great staircase that lead to the upper floors. But she did not need to go there because the person she wanted as standing at the top of the steps.

"Welcome Mrs. Aono…oh wait it is Miss. Aono now isn't it." He laughed at his own joke. Kurumus jaw tightened. Ren saw this and smiled. "Ahhh whats wrong my dear? Are you upset that your little human sex slave is no longer among this living?" Kurumu did not say anything. Instead she points The sword of Michael at Ren and gave a small growl. When Ren saw the sword he took a small step back; however he regained his composer and reneged in his taunting.

"So you have the sword of Michael. Do you honestly think that makes a difference? It took all the armies of Heaven combined to defeat me and our battle lasted seven day. It will only take me seven minutes to-" HE was interrupted by Kurumus whose voice was as cold and emotionless as his own. "All you have done is hid behind you soldiers, and sent others to fight for you. Why don't you act like a Youkai and fight on you own."

Rens eyes narrowed. No one had ever dared to speak like to him. "Are you challenging me Succubus?" HE said in a flat tone. Kurumu nodded "yes I am and I intend to win." Ren smiled "I Accept." He then grabbed his shirt and tore it from him. Kurumu was surprised at what she saw. When Ren was wearing his shirt he looked like some scrawny human. But when it was removed it showed the exact opposite. Ren had muscle lined upper body. Not a huge bulky kind but the kind that showed he was very strong. He smiled cruelly at Kurumu then vanished.

"What the? Where did he go?" Kurumu said. She looked left then right. She then looked up and saw Ren was coming down on her fast. Kurumu barely moved in time. Ren Slammed both of his fists onto the ground where Kurumu stood only a moment ago. The second Ren hit the floor the ground gave way and a small crater was formed.

Kurumu was momentarly taken aback by Rens Attack. But that only lasted a second. She held the sword in front of her and let her wings out and flew at the devil.Kurumu rushed at him fast. She sliced at Ren hard and quickly. Ren ducked and rolled away from her. However he did not completely avoid the sword. A small burn was forming where the sword had nicked him. He winced in pain as blood began to come from it.

Once Kurumu saw that she had gotten Ren she decided to take it to the next level. She stepped up his fighting intensity. So Her sword strokes became swift blears. Ren could barely keep up with them. "What the Hell is going on? She was not this fast before."He thought to himself. Ren jumped up rolled to the side. He got behind Kurumu and drove his fist into Kurumus back. The young Succubus went forward and hit a wall. Ren smiled; He had not lost this battle yet. "Give up child you can not possibly win." He ran straight at Kurumu.

Kurumu grinned; that's just what she had wanted. As soon as Ren had gotten close enough Kurumu spun around and drove the sword into Rens foot. Ren gave a howl of pain. Kurumu brought the sword out of Rens foot and then slammed her fist into his gut and then added a nice upper cut. Then she saw it; A small dribble of blood had come out of Rens mouth.

Ren did a back flip and put some distance between him and Kurumu. Unfortunately the wound on his foot prevented him from moving at his full speed. "Now I get it Ren." Kurumu said in mocking voice. "This sword does not only hurt you; it also takes away your powers momentarily doesn't it?" Ren Growled "So what if it does? You still have no hope."

Ren roared and delivered a single punch with all his Kurumus face. It sent her rocketing into the staircase destroying it and bringing the construction down burying her. "Hehehe; I told you girl. No one defeats me." Ren turned around; letting his guard down for only a moment. The wreckage that had buried Kurumu began to shake and quiver. Ren Turned around to See Kurumu shoot out of the rubble; she was in the air. Ren shook with rage "Why can't you just die?" He shouted. He gathered aura in both his hands and shot out beams of black energy.

Kurumu brought the sword into a block position protecting herself. The energy beams struck the sword and were absorbed and sent out as golden light. Ren cowered in the light. "That's it I am done with this foolishness." HE said in his mind. "Kurumu let me show you my true form." Ren dropped to floor and began to howl and growls like some kind of primitive being.

His body began transformed to a weird and monstrous shape. His size increased by twelve feet. His twisted body seemed to not be made of flesh anymore but of black bone and Red scales. His arms became massive dragon like claws. His legs looked like that of lizard. His mouth was filled with sharp fangs. This was the true form of the devil. "Behold my power; Now die?!" He shouted in a deep growling voice.

He drove a scythed claw down smashing Kurumu to the ground and ripping open a wound over her shoulder. "He then brought his second claw down and aimed for Kurumus head. She dodged it just in time. "I will stop you Ren, You don't belong in this world." She shouted as she grabbed the sword and plunged it deep in one of his claws. Ren roared and knocked Kurumu across the room.

"You arrogant little bitch, don't you get it yet? I am eternal! I am the darkness, The eater of worlds, The bringer of doom. You can not defeat me." Kurumu picked herself off the floor. A huge gash was on her head a blood was coming down her face and landed on the floor. She was had deep wounds all over her body. She could not stand for much longer. "I have come to far…I have lost too much to give up now." She said to herself. The image of Tsukune came to her mind. "I will not fail." She yelled out.

Suddenly she felt strange. Like energy was flooding through her. She looked down at the sword. It was glowing with a pale blue aura and that aura was spreading onto Kurumu. She could feel herself getting stronger.

Ren stared at this. He watched as the cuts on Kurumu began to heal. "This is impossible. The sword is healing her!" He charged at Kurumu with full force. "I will not allow this. You are just a miserable Succubus you cant possible hope to defeat me." HE yelled and slammed his fist right on Kurumu. He expected to feel the gooey flesh burst under his pressure but he felt nothing. HE lifted up his fists to see that he just hit a pile of rocks. "But She was just here!?" HE shouted. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"Right Behind you devil." Ren Spun around to See Kurumu flying right at his chest. HE swung his arms and used to his talons to grab her but she was moving to fast. Kurumu reached his chest right above his heart. Ren stared Wide eyed. HE moved his hands quickly to grab her before it was too late. Kurumu brought the sword up and shouted at Ren "GO TO HELL AND TAKE YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU." And She plunged the sword Deep into Rens Chest and pierced the heart.

Ren remained frozen. Kurumu dropped to the ground. And stared up at him. His body began to shake uncontrollably. Suddenly a beam of golden light burst out of his skin, Ren screeched. Soon another beam followed, and another and another. Ren was giving off an unholy scream. He fell to his knees as the light had spread throughout his entire body. Suddenly his body just seemed to exploded. Huge waves of light came out went all over the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demons saw the waves of light and realized what it was. They all turned tail and started running but they were not fast enough. The light enveloped them and they incinerated on the spot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In His office the Chairman came out of his hypnotic state and smiled. "Good work Ms.Kurono." He got up and headed for the lobby

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside in the school court yard the Wave went past Kumiyo, Moka and the dead Tsukune. As soon as it had gone all the throught them. Moka felt her legs heal she stood up and tested them. Kumiyo who still had tear stains on her face jerked when she heard the sound of someone breathing. She turned to see her father inhaling oxygen into his lungs. He was alive

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the gateway Ruby was sitting on the ground next to the bodies of Mizore and Yukari when she saw the light. She did not know what to expect so as soon as the wave was near she instinctively covered herself. When the wave had passed through she saw that she had not been affected by it. She turned over to look at Mizore and Yukari and saw that their hands were twitching. Then they both began to open their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the lobby Kurumu was laying on the floor. She could not move her body. and she felt very tired but that did not matter. She had won, she had beaten Ren and sent him back to hell. All she wanted to do was sleep now. She did not mind when she saw a white robed figure walking over and picking up the sword. Nor did she mind when she saw him making a series of hand signs or saying some weird words. Or when another wave of purple energy engulfed her. Kurumu did care though when she blacked out and dreamed of her having a flat chest.

(That's the end of chapter 10 people the longest and possibly best chapter I have ever written. I know it seems like the final chapter but there is one more Chapter 11 coming very very soon. And that chapter will wrap up everything in the story. Sorry if you were expecting more in the big devil fight I used up all of my best ideas in the Kumiyo vs moka fight. Sorry. Until Chapter 11 I await your reviews.+)

Knight-Bishop


	11. All Good Things

Chapter 11

Kurumus eyes slowly twitched open. She was laying on a bed from what she felt. "I'm back our room; and Tsukune is right-" Suddenly her mind snapped back into focus. She sat up in the bed and buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god" She thought "Tsukune is dead." She could feel the tears coming on when she lifted up her face; and then she felt them vanish when she saw her room.

It was not the room that she had known for the past few weeks. It was her room at the academy. She looked around, it was indeed her room everything was just how she had left it before she had made the deal with Ren. "What the hell?" Kurumu said to herself. She got of the bed and went over the to small dorm bathroom and looked in the mirror.

She had turned back into her younger self. She was also wearing her normal yellow academy sweater and her small skirt (Which hardly left anything to the imagination). She backed out of the bathroom and slid to the floor. "I'm…I'm back to normal!?" She said aloud. She thought she was alone in the room however that proved to be wrong.

"Hehehe; welcome back Ms. Kurono." Kurumu spun around to where the voice was coming from. There standing in the corner; wearing his white robes was the School Chairman. He smiling that weird smile at Kurumu, whose eyes were wide with shock. "Chai..Chairman! How long have you been there?" He still smiled; something about his smile was similar to Rens.

"I have been here since I fixed all of the damage that Ren caused to my School. You have been asleep for almost three days my dear." Kurumu got up off the ground. "Three days…Wait what about the oth-" The Chairman held up his hand and Kurumu fell silent. "You have no need to worry.

Moka, Mizore, and Yukari are quite all right; Their souls have been returned to them and there is no permanent damage." HE paused for a second. "Ruby is also unharmed and has returned to her work as my secretary." He went quite and simply stood there smiling.

Kurumu matched his silence and stood rock solid at the Chairman. After two minutes he sighed. "You might as well ask." He said calmly. "What about Tsukune?" Kurumu said in an anxious voice. The Chairman gave a small chuckle. "young mister Aono is alive and well…and on his way here I believe." Kurumu turned her face to the ground and sat on her bed. "What is wrong my dear I thought you would be jumping for joy at the news.''

Kurumu kept her head down as she spoke. "I can't face him…I can't face any of them after what I did. I almost got them all killed because I was selfish. I don't deserve to have them as friends." The Chairman started laughing. Kurumu looked up and stared at him. "What the hell is so funny?" She asked him. She was frustrated that the Chairman was taking this so easily and showed not the slightest signs of anger or worry. The Chairman stopped laughing enough to answer her.

"You sigh a contract so you could have Tsukune all to yourself, you don't think about the others for most of the time you were in that world you fight the devil and now after all of that you are afraid to face them." He shook his head. "That is what is so funny." He said coolly at Kurumu whose face was going red. "How could I face them after what I allowed that monster to do to them. After nearly getting Tsukune killed-"

The Chairman interrupted "Well actually he was killed but only for like half an hour, the holy energy from the sword brought him back." Kurumu face went even redder. "That's even worse. How can you stand there smiling when your school was nearly conquered and the entire world almost destroyed?" The Chairman simply responded. "Because none of them remember what happened."

Kurumu cocked her head. "What?" The Chairman smiled. "I could not just let the teachers and Students know that the devil is actually real. His existence is only known by the Three Hades Kings…and well you now. Your friends have no memory of what happened in that world because I erased their memories of it after I fixed everything."

"But why do I remember?" Kurumu asked. "Because my dear; this teaches you that there are forces far beyond that of the Academy and that there will be greater consequences next time something like this happens. So I left you memories intact as a reminder of that lesson."

Kurumu was silent for a moment. "Then tell me what happened to my daughter? What happened to Kumiyo?" "Maybe she was able to come back with us" She thought with hope. The Chairman smile faltered a bit. "I am sorry my dear. But she is not here. She was never born." Kurumu turned her head back to the ground. "But I did not even get to know her...I guess that Tsukune and I could never have had a future together." That was a great deal of sadness and disappointment in her voice.

"Not necessarily." The Chairman said casually. Kurumu looked up once again. "What do you mean?" The Chairman's smile grew wide. "You might still be able to get what you want." Kurumu looked confused. "But you said that you erased all of his mem-" the Chairman interrupted her.

"That's not what I meant. Ren might be the devil however he is not nor is anyone powerful enough to create something like that world out of nothing. There had to be something there to begin with." Kurumu looked even more confused. The Chairman sighed. "Ok let me try and explain." The future that you saw was a 'What If Future'." **(For those of you who also have a hard time understanding what I am writing read a Stephen Hawking book.)**

"A what if future is a possible future that might happen between two people. Now then there are is Tsukune and you five girls. For each one of you there is a what if future. An outcome of what will happen if Tsukune chooses one of you girls. What you saw and experienced was a future if Tsukune chooses you."

Kurumu though struggling understood what he was saying. "So are you saying that there is chance that Tsukune and I will still end up together?" There was a definite amount of hope in her voice. The Chairman nodded. "It is a possibility that it will happen. With few more years; and no more satanic deals." He reached in his robe and pulled out a small wallet sized photo and handed it to Kurumu.

Kurumu looked at the Picture. It was of her and Tsukune 'well their future selves' together with Kumiyo standing between them. It was a family portrait picture of them all smiling happily. That was the future she truly wanted. She smiled fondly at the picture and hugged to herself as tears fell down her face.

"As I said Kurumu one day that future might come true." He then gave a small bow to Kurumu. "Now if you will excuse me my dear I have school related business to attend too." With that he vanished and then not a second later there was a knock on her dorm room door.

"Kurumu? Are you there Kurumu?" It was Tsukunes voice. Kurumu placed the picture under her pillow and rushed to the door. She braced herself and opened it. There stood Tsukune the same as ever. He was dressed in his academy uniform. And he wore that happy casual grin on his face.

"Kurumu thank goodness you are feeling better. I thought that you would miss another day of class." He said happily as he stood in the doorway. Kurumu stood there for a moment. She was resisting the urge to just hug him and cry in his chest at the fact that h was till alive. But she could not because he had no memory of what had happened. No memory of the love they had shared none at all.

"Thank you for you concern Tsukune. I'm glad that you and the others were worried about me." She said quietly. She then looked over his shoulder expecting to see the rest of the group behind him. "Where are the others Tsukune?" Tsukune smiled.

"They are already at Class Kurumu. I thought that you and I could walk to class together. You know just the two of us." Kurumu's eyes widened a bit. And a small blush was forming across her face. "Is this really happening." "You want to really walk to school with me Tsukune." Kurumu said as she stepped out of the dorm and closed the door behind her.

Tsukune nodded. "Well have been kind of ignoring you lately Kurumu. And I did kinda just blew you off when The teacher assigned that project to the class. So I wanted to make up for it. I can understand if you don't want to-" He got no further because Kurumu had grabbed Tsukune and buried his head in a breast filled hug.

"Tsukune you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to ask me to walk to school with you." She said with absolute happiness her voice; the kind that only came when one of your deepest desires was coming true. She released Tsukune from her suffocating hug. After he caught his breath he straightened up and took Kurumus hand into his own. Kurumus heart rate increased rapidly.

"Well we better hurry Kurumu class starts soon." Tsukune said with a laugh and as he lead Kurumu out of the girls dorms and towards the academy. As they walked Kurumu mind was deep in thought. But these were not thoughts filled with sex fantasies. Nor were they ideas with plans on how to Seduce Tsukune. These where thoughts that for the first time had entered her head. Kurumu had now realized that Tsukune did care for her and that he did love her, in his own way.

It did not matter that she could not have him for her own. What mattered was that Right now they were walking together hand in hand. And that there was nothing elses that mattered at the moment. Just that they were sharing this time with each other. And she was just fine with that. As they reached the Academy. Kurumu sighed. She knew that she could not tell Anyone of the time she had spent with Tsukune in that other world but she was alright with that.

Beacuse Her name is Kurumu Kurono. She is a succubus and a student at Youkai Academy. And she loves Tsukune Aono. She knows that he is her Mate of Fate the one she is destined to spend my life with. She would make him hers in a heart beat But she could wait a bit longer. Because she knew that one day they would be together. And That's all she needed to know.

**THE END**

(+Yes people that is the end of Deal with the Devil. I know that it was a short endng chapter bu i thought it was a good way toend the story. If any of you were expecting horrible beatings from Moka or the other girsl I am sorry but there was none and there was not gong to be any. If you did not like the ending then tough this is all I could think of. I would also like to say I had a great time writing this story and I would like to thank all of you for your reviews and the time you spent reading this story. I would also like to say that I am working on a new Rosario+Vampire Story 'The Forgotten' with my Co-Author Xadro. This will be coming out very soon. Once again I would like to Thank you all for reviews and you ideas. Until the Next story this is Knight-Bishop signing off.+)


End file.
